Worlds Apart
by Animeguitar96
Summary: When a Zombie Virus corrupts the world's magic, Levy McGarden and the rest of Fairy Tail try their best to adapt to the new world and find a cure for the zombies. But when a hunting trip goes wrong, will Levy be able to handle the weights on her shoulders? Especially when one of those weights is a zombie who took a liking to her. slight AU (Rated T, might change to M later)
1. Chapter 1: A New World

Author's note: Ok, I wanted to wait for Tale of Itacha to end so I can release this, but I couldn't wait any longer I loved how this turned out! This is a slight AU; I got inspired by looking at all those photos of Gajeel and Levy Zombie hunters style. So I decided to write a fan fic about it. Enjoy! P.S. Some of the photos you see online are part of this story. I'm saying this once **I don't own Fairy Tail**

**Chapter 1: A New World**

It has been two months since the world's magic went sour and created a zombie virus. There were very few survivors who managed to live through it. But, most people fell victim to the virus was turned into zombies.

Levy McGarden, who was known as Fairy Tail's Bookworm and Solid Script Mage, was sitting on the ledge of the Guild's balcony. She was looking at the ruins of what was left of Magnolia. The sky was red; she looked at it sadly, knowing that at one time, the sky was capable of changing into multiple colors. Sunrise, Sky blue, Sunset and Night. Now only three colors. Grey, Blood red and Midnight. Because of the Zombie virus, the sky turned a blood red. She looked down into the streets and spotted a few zombies walking the streets of what was left of Magnolia. She shook her head and felt a tear fall from her eye.

"Those poor people." She whispered to herself. Seeing how these people who were walking around were once happy-go lucky citizens and mages were now walking around with a deadly virus, trying to find their next kill or worse; turn someone into a zombie.

"Levy!" screamed a woman's voice. Levy turned around to see one of her longtime friends. Mira Jane walking up to her "Is everything alright?"

"Hi Mira," Levy replied with a sigh "Everything is alright; It's just, I can't believe that it's only been two months since the virus started. Do you think they know? Do you wonder if they're suffering?"

Mira smiled at Levy. Levy always had a good heart.

"Levy," she said while putting her hand on her shoulder "Sometimes it's painful to watch others suffer. But don't worry, we'll find a cure for them soon and when we do, Magnolia will be that thriving happy city everyone loved so much." Levy smiled at this; Mira was right, even though it was two months since this virus took form, they've been striving to find a cure every day. Since Levy was always book-smart, she was one of the members of the guild that was striving on a daily basis to find that cure. So far, they were 25% finished. With that thought in mind, Levy realized they could have the cure by the end of the year.

Levy got up from her spot and went inside the guild. It was still that beautiful guild she remembered, although it was damaged from the low maintenance and Zombie Attack a few weeks ago. Levy quietly walked to a table where Lucy was sitting with her teammates Natsu, Erza, Gray and Wendy.

"Hi Levy-Chan!" Lucy smiled.

"Hey Lebbi hob itgogin?" said Natsu with a mouth full of food.

"Hi guys," Levy smiled "Did you just get back from a hunting trip?"

"Yeah, about an hour ago." said Gray while cleaning his magic gun. Since The Zombie Virus was activated from different forms of magic, Most of Fairy Tail's Mages stopped using their forms of magic in order to keep themselves safe of the risk of infection. The only magic that seemed to of not been affected by The Virus was gun magic. That's the only magic that seems to have an effect on the zombies outside.

"How was it?" Levy asked "Did you learn any new information?" Part of the reason for these hunting trips besides decreasing the risks of Zombie Attacks was to learn new information on the zombies. See how the virus affects them and a possible way to speed up the process of making the cure. Although Levy didn't look it, she was a Zombie Hunter. Her and her Teammates, Jet and Droy were always on the ball when it came to zombie hunting (although just like the old days it was the same thing, they meet an enemy, try to protect Levy, fail miserably and Levy ends up doing all the dirty work)

"Not much really," sighed Wendy "We learned it could be possible for us to use magic again very soon."

"F-For real?" Levy asked wide-eyed. She hasn't used her Solid Script Magic since The Master ordered no one to use magic until they knew it was safe.

"Yeah, but were not 100% sure. " said Erza "If we can get a confirmation someway, we'll let you and The Master know right away." Levy thought for a moment, the chance to use her magic again! She didn't feel like herself while using gun magic, she didn't mind it, she was ok with trying something different but still, she wanted to use her own magic again. Before their conversation could continue, the doors to Fairy Tail slammed open, revealing four figures. Two helping one while the other was clutching their arm. It was The Thunder God Tribe and Laxus.

"The hell happened?!" screamed Erza.

"We had a run in with that zombie." said Bixlow while clutching onto a barely conscious Laxus.

"Which one?" asked Mira.

"_**That**_ Zombie." EverGreen retorted. Everyone's eyes widened. _**That**_ zombie they spoke about was the most deadly out of all the others. Most of the zombies don't know what they're doing but this one seemed to know and enjoy what he was doing. Last week, Levy and her teammates had a run in with the zombie and Jet is still in the hospital from the experience. Fortunately, there was no chance of him becoming a zombie, but he hurt his ankle pretty bad and needed immediate medical attention. Wendy and Porlyusica ran over to Laxus and checked over his wounds.

"Seems like he mangled his arm pretty good." muttered Porlyusica "Did he bite him?"

"No." said Freed "Mostly scratched, wouldn't have surprised me if he was trying to make Laxus suffer."

"Get him some antiseptic wash immediately for that wound. We need to prevent an infection. We already had that problem with Macao and Wakaba." The Thunder God Tribe nodded to her orders and ran to the infirmary. Levy watched as the scene died down and began to read her book. An hour into her book, she got a major surprise; someone tapped her on her shoulder.

"Jet!" she screamed and hugged him "How's your ankle?"

"Better," Jet replied "Porlyusica gave me the OK a few minutes ago."

"Glad to hear!" said Levy with a smile.

"Have you seen Droy? I want to see if you and him want to sign up for a hunting trip tomorrow."

"I saw him helping out in the kitchen earlier, and yes, I do want to go on a hunting trip tomorrow."

Jet smiled at Levy's reply.

"Thanks," he said before turning to Mira and screamed "Mira! Sign me and the rest of Shadow Gear up for a hunting trip tomorrow!" Mira smiled, grabbed a piece of paper and wrote down _Shadow Gear_ on the paper of teams who are out hunting or set to go hunting.

Levy soon yawned and made the decision to go back to her apartment in Fairy Hills. She said her goodbyes and to be safe, she started taking the secret tunnel under the guild that lead immediately into Fairy Hills. Since the streets were crawling with Zombies, this was the only way to and from the guild without being killed. When she arrived to her apartment, she took a look around her apartment. It still looked the same as it did before the Virus. Levy went into her private bathroom and took a long hot shower before finally dressing and going to bed. Before she slept she looked at her blocked out window. She remembered a time when it was free from obstruction and had the best view in all the dormitories. Now because of the risk of a Zombie Attack, Levy blocked it for protection. She fell asleep and began to dream of a happier time in Fairy Tail. Yes, you could really say this was a new world.


	2. Chapter 2:The Hunter Becomes the Hunted

Author's note: Ok people! Chapter 2! I'm so thrilled with the results of Chapter 1! Thanks for the support! The pictures that this chapter is inspired by are Hiro Mashima's famous photo, one by Rboz, HollyRose and one by an unknown artist (I didn't know who it was but they managed to replicate Mashima's style very well)

* * *

Chapter 2: The Hunter Becomes The Hunted

Levy woke up the next morning with the blood red beams of the sky peeking through the boarded up window. She immediately got out of her bead and grabbed her hunting clothes. It was hunting day after all, and these were her best clothes. She changed into a black sleeveless turtle neck and light green baggy cargo pants; she walked over to her bathroom with her favorite orange hairband and began to tie it behind her hair. She looked in the mirror and just frowned. She remembered how in the good days she would put this headband on while wearing her favorite orange dress and she would smile. Now things were different, things weren't what they use to be. And she had to be mature and not naive about it. She left her bathroom and grabbed her black combat boots. She laced them on and took the secret tunnel to Fairy Tail.

Jet and Droy were both waiting for her in their hunting attire. Jet, shirtless with cargo pants and ammo slings on him across both sides of his chest, he had sneakers on as well. He was also carrying a baseball bat with a nail in it and a machine gun. Droy was wearing a white undershirt that barley fit his body and military pants with sneakers. He was only carrying a large hammer.

"Guys, why do you have those?" Levy questioned while pointing at the useless weapons "You both know only gun magic works out there."

"We know," said Droy with what looked like a nod.

"But we wanted you to have the better weapons." said Jet. Levy only sighed. She walked over to the weapons rack in the guild (provided by Azlack and Bisca) and chose a few hand guns, ammo, smoke bombs, and that Bazooka Natsu always got during his hunting trips.

Makarov walked over to Shadow Gear and cleared his throat.

"Alright my children," he began "Do you remember the rules?"

Shadow Gear nodded at the Master's question. The rules to hunting a zombie were simple:

**1. Never go hunting unescorted, always go with a team.**

**2. The zombies won't be really 'dead' they'll enter a death like state (which they will be released from when The Cure is made)**

**3. Stick to the shadows when sneaking up on your prey.**

**4. Don't wonder off.**

**5. Return to the guild when you run out of ammo.**

**6. Always try your best to help a teammate in a sticky situation, if all else fails, blind the zombie temporarily, grab your teammate and head back to the guild. Abandon the mission.**

**7. If you or a teammate is bitten, abandon the mission and try your best to save yourself or the comrade.**

**8. ****KEEP AWAY FROM MAGNOLIA PARK IT'S THE MAIN MEETING SPOT FOR THE ZOMBIES.**

These rules were engraved into everyone's skull by now. They said their goodbyes to everyone and left the guildhall. Ammo and weapons out, they began their hunt.

* * *

An hour into the hunting trip, they managed to 'kill' ten zombies. Well, Levy took most of them. They were near where a Potion Shop used to be. They were huffing and puffing. They just made their 11th kill for the day.

"This is a lot tougher than I remembered." Droy said while wiping the constant sweat off his forehead.

"These zombies seem a lot tougher than last time." sighed Jet while he slid down the brick wall.

"You're right." Levy said "They do seem to be tougher." she looked around the corner and noticed something, or someone coming this way.

"Guys!" she hissed "Zombie! Hide!" They ran behind a wall hid in the shadows. They watched as a zombie walked by with his arms in the air and hands out claw like, hunched over and laughing and odd laugh "Gihihi". Jet and Droy looked scared, this zombie looked strong.

Levy looked at the zombie intrigued. This one was different from the ones she seen before. This one had long, spiky black hair and tan skin. His eyes were completely red and had sharp teeth. His fingernails were very long and he only wore a ripped jacket and a pair of flimsy pants. He was barefoot as well.

"I know that zombie," whispered Levy "he's a bit of a troublemaker. Not as bad as the bad one but he likes to cause mischief this one." Levy studied him for a moment. Something seemed a little _different _with this zombie. But she couldn't put her finger on it. She looked right next to her and noticed Jet and Droy were gone. _What the hell?!_ She thought.

"Hey zombie!" screamed Jet. _Oh no. _Levy thought _not again. _Jet and Droy went onto the street to face the zombie.

"Time to die!" Droy screamed waving his hammer in the air. The zombie looked at them and a devious smirk went across his face.

"Gihihi." he chuckled. He lunged itself at Jet and Droy and began to attack. Jet shot his machine gun at the zombie and missed miserably. The Zombie then scratched Jet and Droy, forcing them to fall to the ground in pain.

"No!" Levy screamed. She ran over to Jet and Droy and began to shoot at the zombie, the bullets hit, but they were absorbed into his body.

_H-He absorbed them?! _She thought _How is that possible?! Is this from his magic?_

"Levy," screamed Jet "run! Get out of here! We'll hold him off as best as we can!"

"No!" screamed Levy "Remember the rules! I can't just leave you here! Were nakama! I can't lea-"

"Levy its survival of the fittest out here!" Droy screamed "You need to get far away from here; He's too strong. He'll kill you or worse…." Levy didn't want to think of the worse. She held back her sobs and nodded her head.

"Gihihi." Laughed the zombie, he began to walk his way closer to Levy. Levy, who was frozen in fear, suddenly got a shock in her legs and began to mindlessly run, run faster than she ever had in her entire life. She needed to get help and fast! Screw the rules; she needed to save Jet and Droy.

When Levy ran down the street, the zombie watched her with a smirk and began to run after her. Jet and Droy, who were lying on the ground, looked dumbfounded.

"What just happened?" Droy questioned.

"I-I think that zombie wants Levy!" Jet screamed. They looked at each other in shock. It was one thing trying to protect Levy or impress her but now she was in real trouble, oh how they wished they never confronted this zombie. Jet and Droy began to help each other get up. (although Jet had some issue with Droy because he was a lot heavier than him) once they were on their feet, they began to run in the direction Levy left in.

* * *

Levy was about a mile away by now. Back against a brick wall, breathless and panting. She never ran so fast in her whole life. She needed to get to Fairy Tail and fast. She was praying that that zombie wasn't anywhere near her or any other zombie to be honest. When she finally caught her breath, she let out a weak sob. Jet and Droy were probably gone by now. And what did she do? She just ran. A small voice in the back of her head told her: _They wanted you to live Levy, it's a tough world out there and there are sacrifices that need to be made. __**Shut up. **_Another voice in her head said. She did her best to hold back the sobs but they were threating to spill out. Until she heard a laugh,

"Gihihi." _Oh no. _She thought _He's nearby. How did he find me?_

Levy stood up at that moment, she slowly reached for a weapon when she realized she forgot the bazooka back with Jet and Droy and had used most of her other weapons throughout the day. The only thing she had on her was her handgun and a round of bullets. She held onto her handgun and her eyes moved to the top corner. She put on her best determined face.

_I can do this._ Levy thought. She looked around the corner and noticed the zombie passing by. She hid her face again and took a deep breath. She needed to stay strong; this was survival of the fittest. She looked around the corner again and noticed the zombie was gone. He must of given up his search. Levy closed her eyes and let out a sigh of relief. He didn't find her.

"Gihihi." Levy's eyes shot open and her eyes looked around the corner, she could hear the zombie breathing. When she reached into her pocket to load up the gun, the zombie jumped out, scaring her. Levy loaded her gun and began to shoot at the zombie, but received the same effect from before. He absorbed them.

The zombie gave Levy and devious smirk and began to walk closer to her. Levy backed away slowly trying to shoot off the zombie. But he just kept getting closer, (even catching a few bullets in his mouth and eating them) She kept backing away when suddenly, her heel hit a piece of rubble and she fell backwards, hitting her head on a larger piece of rubble.

Levy clutched the back of her head for a moment when the zombie was now on all fours crawling over to her. Levy began to pull her trigger finger when she realized her gun was gone, it slid over to the brick wall near the river. Levy turned herself onto her stomach and began to crawl Military Style over to the gun. The zombie continued to crawl over to her and was gaining on her. If it wasn't for that head wound, Levy would have gotten the gun by now. Soon, the zombie was above Levy.

"Gihihi" the zombie smirked. He began to grab Levy, one hand supporting himself while the other for some reason slid up to one of her breasts. Levy looked down for a moment with a slight tint of pink on her cheeks. _Pervert._ she thought. She began to reach for the gun but the head wound was starting to takeover.

She could feel the pounding of her head wound ache every five seconds. It was getting worse by the minute. She kept reaching for the gun but it was so far away. Levy's vision began to blur, she was now seeing double. She ignored it; she had to get out of this mess and fast! Her body was starting to feel numb, like she couldn't move it for some reason. Her eyes began to grow heavy but she fought it. Suddenly, the zombie got off of her. Levy was still reaching for the gun when she heard voices.

"Levy!" the voices screamed. She forced her head to turn to her left and spotted Jet and Droy running her way. They were safe, _**she **_was safe. Before she could react, she suddenly felt two strong arms pick her up and sling her over its shoulder. The zombie was holding her! She did her best to try to get the zombie to stop but it was no use, she could barely move. She suddenly felt him move, he was running off with her!

"**NO LEVY!**" Jet screamed. Levy looked up with weary eyes. Her vision was blurred and she soon closed her eyes.

"**LEVY!**" Droy screamed. She could still hear them scream for her and feel the cold air hitting her back while the zombie ran before entering an unconscious state.


	3. Chapter 3: Mine

Author's note: I can't believe how many views this is getting, Thank you so much! Just a quick note, Gajeel is going to be (maybe or maybe not) slightly OOC in the next few chapters (Thank the Virus for that) but as time passes, his personality will go back to the way we love!

* * *

**Chapter 3: Mine**

Levy started regaining consciousness sometime later. Her head was pounding and her eyes felt heavy. She could barely move._ What happened to me?_ She thought. She began to think while her eyes remained closed and suddenly, the memories rushed back to her. She went out hunting, got into trouble with a zombie, she hit her head and the zombie kidnapped her. _**Zombie kidnapped her**_. Now there was another question on her mind. _Where am I now?_ Since she couldn't open her eyes or move, she did her best to use her other senses.

She felt as if she was on a mattress. Oh thank the heavens; she was in the infirmary of Fairy Tail! Jet and Droy must've- no wait, this wasn't the soft mattresses of Fairy Tail's infirmary! This mattress felt lumpy, you could feel the springs inside it and it was definitely old. Not only that, there was a scratchy old blanket underneath her. She took an even breath to make it like she was asleep but she wanted to get a good whiff of the air. Iron and mold. Was she at an abandoned warehouse? Her ability to move came back to her but her eyes still felt heavy. She turned over and let her fingers lightly fall off the mattress. She felt a floor underneath the mattress; a carpet. A mattress, a carpet coated floor, the scent of iron and mold, where the hell was she?

The pounding in her head finally subsided and her eyes felt lighter. Levy slowly opened her eyes but her vision was blurred. When her eyes finally adjusted she was looking at a boarded up door, hole punched walls that not only needed a good paint job but showed some signs of mold. She looked down and found a wine-red carpet and a crappy white mattress. This was an abandoned apartment. She slowly turned her head to face the ceiling but was shocked to find the zombie who kidnapped her, sitting next to her on the mattress, looking down at her. Levy's eyes widened. She felt a jolt of adrenaline enter her body and she began to run off the mattress.

"Gihihi." smirked the Zombie as he began to climb off the mattress. Levy began to frantically look around the room, she needed a way out and fast! She looked high and low and then found a way out. The window! It was still open! That must be how he gets out! She made a mad dash for the window only to be blocked out by the Zombie.

"Damn it." She muttered under gritted teeth. The Zombie then tried to grab her, but being small and fast as she was, she managed to run away. There was a bathroom nearby. She ran into the bathroom, slammed the door shut, locked it and found an old plank of wood in the bathroom. She used it to add more support to the door. She began to look around the bathroom. The room was a yellowish white and showed signs of age, the light that flickered in the bathroom did it's best to give Levy a good look of the room.

"How do I get out now?" she asked herself out loud. Before she could start thinking, she heard a bang on the door. The Zombie was trying to break in! She looked around the room and could only find two things, a small window that didn't look like it's been opened in years and an air duct. It was heads or tails now for Levy. The door busted open and there was the Zombie with his classic smirk.

"Gihihi" he laughed. _Air vent it is._ She began to climb on top of the toilet and pulled at the loose air vent cover. She hoisted herself up and began to pull into the air vent when she felt something grab her leg. He was pulling her out of the air vent! Levy fell out of the air vent onto the floor and flat on her butt.

"Gihihi." The Zombie laughed while staring down at her. He was just about to grab her when she managed to run out of the room, back where she woke up. She made a mad dash for the open window when the Zombie blocked the window and closed it shut. Her last chance to escape; gone.

_This is it._ She thought _I'm done for._ She began to back away while he got closer to her. She tripped over a piece of iron that was lying on the ground and fell flat on her butt. _That explains the scent of Iron._ She thought for a second but her fear returned as the Zombie got closer to her. She continued to scoot away but soon hit the corner of the room. She was trapped! Her mind began to race with thoughts. Is this what he does? He likes to bring his victims home before killing them or turning them into zombies? What was he going to do to her? Will she be ever able to see Fairy Tail again? She closed her eyes and pressed herself into the corner of the wall. The Zombie was merely inches away from her. She could feel his breath. This was it. It was over. But the bite she was expecting never came. Instead, a kiss on her cheek. Levy shot open one eye and looked at the Zombie. _Did he just…..?_ She thought.

"Mine." said the Zombie and he kissed her cheek again. "Mine!" the Zombie grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close to him. What the hell was going on here? He was kissing her senseless and hugging her close to him. Levy was beginning to feel sick. His scent was somewhat overbearing to her. She never had to deal with this. She tried to move away from him but he held her tighter and growled at her. Showing her he doesn't want her to move. While he continued showing his affections, Levy began to think over the past few hours before realizing something. _He didn't even try to kill me once!_ She realized. She began to notice a pattern. He only harmed Jet and Droy, never laid a hand of her once, and only chased her before he kidnapped her. When he kidnapped her, he waited for her to wake up when he could have killed her then and only chased her around the apartment. _He must have thought it was some kind of game._ Levy thought. He continued to kiss her endlessly until Levy looked him in the eye. The Zombie smiled at her.

"Mine!" he said to her.

"Uh…." Levy said. She suddenly managed to break free from his grip.

"Ok," chuckled uneasily while backing away and shaking her hands "You seem nice and all but I need to get home, I got to work on the cur-"

"Mine!" He grabbed her and hugged her tightly before kissing her again.

"Look, I know you like me, but I really need to leave now. Everyone's really depending on me and they're probably wor-"

"Mine!"

"Could I at least use the bath-"

"Mine!"

"It looks like you're not letting me go anytime, are you?"

"….."

"….."

"Mine!"

Levy sighed for a moment. This escape wasn't going to be easy. Not only that, he doesn't seem to understand her. She was going to have to distract him somehow and get out. While her thoughts wondered, she caught a glimpse of outside, the sky was a complete grey hue. Nightfall was approaching! There was a reason Levy never traveled or hunted at night. Nightfall was the worst time for everyone. That was when most of the zombies roamed the streets of Magnolia. For some reason at night, they were ten times worse (if that zombie hunted at night), but when zombies were at their worst; is during The Blood Moon. The moon turned a blood red when the Virus struck. Now every month at the full moon, The Blood Moon would cause some of the zombies to go bezerk. The last Zombie Attack was lead on a Blood Moon, by the bad zombie.

She sighed. From the way things looked, she looked as if she was on the other side of town; by the time she got to Fairy Tail it would already be dark. _It looks like I have no choice_. She thought _the safest place is here. I'll have to spend the night. _She then made herself an escape plan. When the Zombie fell asleep, she'll escape at dawn and head back to Fairy Tail. The Zombie suddenly picked her up and hoisted her over his shoulder like he did when he kidnapped her. What was he doing now? He threw her onto the old mattress and climbed right next to her. He pulled Levy against his chest and gave her a smirk.

"Mine." He smirked. Levy didn't know what to do. It looked to her like he was going to sleep and wanted something to cuddle with. He closed his eyes and soon Levy began to hear him snore. She tried to move from his grasp but he held her tighter against him. Levy was going to have to wait this out. She began to feel tired as well from the tiring day and not only that, she'll need the energy for her escape tomorrow. Her eyes began to feel heavy and she soon fell asleep.

* * *

"And that's what happened!" Jet screamed to the others at Fairy Tail. After Levy's kidnapping, Jet and Droy managed to get back to Fairy Tail and get medical treatment. They were in the infirmary, telling Fairy Tail their story, how they were injured, how they tried to save Levy, how she was kidnapped.

"I knew it was a matter of time before this happened." sighed Gray.

"So this zombie you're speaking about," Erza began "he just went after Levy after attacking you both and took her away?" The two males of Shadow Gear nodded. They never felt so ashamed in their entire lives.

"Something doesn't add up here." Erza continued "Why would a zombie kidnap its prey when they could have killed them on the spot?"

"Could have wanted privacy, who knows?" Droy said a little confused at what Erza was implying.

"No, Erza has a point." said The Master "The zombie should have killed Levy on the spot. Instead, he takes her away while she's still alive."

"Master, what are you saying?" asked Lucy.

"I believe that Levy may still be very much alive."

The guild gasped.

"Well what are we waiting for?!" Natsu screamed "If she's still alive then we should go save her!"

"Natsu! Now's not the time!" screamed Lucy "Look at the window!" They all looked at the window and realized Lucy was onto something, it was almost nightfall.

"I can't let you all leave on a rescue mission at this time of night." The Master sighed "We'll have to wait for daybreak. You all know that nightfall's the worst time of day."

"For Mavis's sake, I hope we can save Levy soon." said Happy suddenly "The next Blood Moon is in three days."

* * *

Levy's eyes shot open and she looked around the room. She wasn't used to being in a room that wasn't hers. She stretched her body for a moment until she felt an arm slung around her body grow tighter in grip. Remembering what happened earlier; Levy decided to set her plan in motion. While the zombie slept, she began to wiggle out of his grip. Once she was free, she removed her combat boots and began to tip-toe out to the window. She began to make her way when she suddenly heard a noise.

The zombie was looking for her! If she didn't do anything quick he'll wake up and ruin her plans! Levy searched the room frantically until she found an old soft pillow that looks like it hasn't been used in a while. Levy felt it and realized it was soft yet firm at the same time. She rushed over to the zombie and put it in the spot she just left when the zombie suddenly stopped his search; and grabbed the pillow, resuming his sleep peacefully. Levy sighed a sigh of relief and tip-toed to the window. When she finally made it, she carefully unlocked the window and opened it up. Thank goodness, a fire escape! She set both her feet onto the fire escape, tied her boots back up and began to run her way back to the guild.


	4. Chapter 4: Rescued

Author's Note: Ok! Chapter 4! This is where things get interesting! I've been drawing like a mad girl these past two weeks (if you want to see some of my work, check out MangaGuitar96 on DeviantArt) and right now, I'm planning a cover photo for the story!

* * *

**Chapter 4: Rescued.**

Levy ran down the cobblestone streets of what was left of Magnolia. Panting because of how long she ran but she still ran. She needed to get to the other-side of town and fast! She didn't have a weapon; this made the situation worse for her. Without a weapon, she could be dead, without a weapon she could be turned into a zombie in a matter of seconds.

The only thing she did have to protect her was her magic; Solid Script. but to protect herself from possibly becoming a zombie, she stopped using the magic. This was an emergency and if it came to it, then by God she was going to use it. Levy was half way through the streets of Magnolia when she decided to take a breather. She had to be running for 20 minutes? 30? She finally began to catch her breath when she looked up into the sky. The grey sky began to grow a reddish hue. It had to be around 7:00 am? She sighed. It was only just yesterday she woke up at this time to get ready for hunting. Now she was on the run from a zombie who seemed to have taking a liking to her.

_I'm almost to Fairy Tail! _Levy thought. The thought of being near her friends again, eating a nice hot meal and researching more about The Cure made her heart swell up with happiness. Before she could continue to think about her next move, she heard groans. Zombie groans. She peeked down the street and found a group of zombies walking down the street. _Crap!_ She thought. Levy ran as far as she could away from the scene. She continued to run until she bumped into something.

"S-sorry!" she said out of force of habit. When she looked up, she looked in horror. Her eyes couldn't register what she saw. It was the bad zombie. And he was staring down at her with an evil smile. He stood taller than Laxus, his skin green from showing how long he was a zombie, dark brown hair with completely black eyes. He gave her a toothy grin. His teeth stained with blood. His eyes locked on Levy. His next target was set. Levy's feet were frozen in place. Her shock from bumping into the zombie she least wanted to see was in front of her. She felt a jolt of electricity in her legs and began to run fast, faster than she ever did, faster when the zombie who took a liking to her was harming Jet and Droy. She needed to get to Fairy Tail and quickly! She was only ten feet away from the bad zombie when he sped past her and in front of her. He grabbed Levy's wrists with one hand and slashed her right arm with the other. Levy screamed in pain. He let her go for a minute and she ran away clutching her arm. He sped past her again and this time, slashed her stomach.

Levy howled in pain. It looked to her like she had no choice; she would have to fight back with magic. She took a deep and reluctantly let her right arm go.

"**Solid script: Guard!**" The word "Guard" appeared in mid-air and protected Levy from another attack. She cringed in pain from her two new wounds and backed away. She waited for the moment she would turn into a zombie because she used her magic. But it never happened. She looked at her hands before cringing in pain again and realized that she was able to use her magic this whole time. Good, she needed the advantage. The bad zombie managed to break the word "Guard" and get closer to Levy

"**Solid script: Lighting!**" the word "Lightning" appeared in the sky and attacked the bad zombie. It didn't have much of an effect. He ran towards Levy and clawed her leg, leaving her barely able to move. She screamed in pain again and did her best to crawl away. But the zombie grabbed her by her blue hair and lifted her up. Levy screamed from the pain her scalp was receiving. The zombie who was torturing her smiled with a wicked grin. He was going to end it. He let out his pointer finger which had a nail that was obviously sharpened. He let his pointer finger get close to her neck. Just when he was about to end it all, a great amount of force hit the bad zombie; sending Levy out of his grip, flying into the air and landing hard on the ground. She groaned from the fall and looked up to see her rescuer. She couldn't believe her eyes. It was the zombie who kidnapped her.

He growled at the bad zombie. Growled for harming her, he looked at Levy for a moment and noticed the wounds on her body and growled even more.

"MINE!" he screamed before lunging at the zombie who attacked Levy and slashed him square in the face. A large cut appeared on the bad zombie's face. He growled at the good zombie and fought back. But the good zombie held him back and threw him across the street. The good zombie looked back at Levy and began to walk over to her. Just when he was about to get close to her, the bad zombie sped down the street, readying himself for an attack on the zombie who kidnapped Levy.

"LOOK OUT! BEHIND YOU!" Levy screamed. The zombie looked behind him and grabbed the bad zombie by the throat. Levy couldn't believe what she was watching. _Did he just understand me?_ Levy asked herself. The zombie who held onto the bad zombie's arm suddenly turned into a chainsaw. Was this the type of magic he used? He held his arm towards the bad zombie and let the tip of the chainsaw get near his throat. The bad zombie looked scared. Levy never thought she would ever see such a thing.

"Mine." growled Levy's rescuer. He let the bad zombie go and they both watched him run. Before he continued his run, he stopped in his tracks, looked at Levy and growled as if to tell her he will be coming back for her. After his threat was stated, he ran away and was soon out of sight. The zombie who kidnapped Levy walked over to where Levy laid. He studied her; he wouldn't let his eyes leave her wounds. Levy scooted back a little bit. She was afraid of what was to come. Levy yelped in pain again from her three wounds. She was losing blood and was at risk of an infection.

The zombie took her right arm and studied the wound. Levy tried to take her arm away from the zombie but he refused to let go. What he did next surprised Levy; he began to lick the wound on her right arm. Levy watched in amazement as the wound began to heal. It eventually disappeared like it was never there. He grabbed Levy's left leg and licked the side of her lower leg. The same thing happened to the wound; it disappeared. Finally, he licked the wound on her stomach and that healed too. Levy looked at all her now healed wounds. She touched the spots where the wounds once laid and felt nothing but her smooth skin.

"T-thank you." Levy managed to muster up.

"Mine." he replied and held her again in a tight hug. He began to kiss the top of her head while he held onto her. Levy, who was still uncomfortable, began to wriggle free from him so he could loosen his grip on her. He loosened it, but still kept his hands on her waist.

"Can you understand me?" she asked him. He looked at her for a moment and shook his head in a so-so way. _He partially understands me._ She thought _Looks like I'll have to be choice on my words with him._

"Do you have a name?" The zombie was silent for a moment until he began to speak.

"Ga-Ga-Jeel." He strained.

"Gajeel, that's a nice name. I'm Levy." She smiled.

"Mine." He hugged her tighter.

"Or as you refer me as, yours." She chuckled. As he continued to show his affections towards her, she began to think. _His saliva healed me _she thought. _It should have turned me into a zombie….Is it possible that he has two different types of saliva's? _She began to wonder a lot about this zombie. Then, it hit her. This zombie could help her!

She has about two months' worth of research for The Cure back at Fairy Tail. She had general information but barely enough to start producing The Cure. These hunts were meant to help learn new information on the zombies that could help with The Cure. And Levy may have hit the jackpot. But this zombie barley understood her; he couldn't give information on him. But, that wasn't a problem to Levy; all she needed was to get him to Fairy Tail, convince the others and get to work.

Levy began to slowly move as if to get up and Gajeel followed. When they stood, he grabbed a firm hold of Levy's wrist and began to walk the other direction. He wanted to go back to his home.

"No!" Levy said. Gajeel looked at her confused.

"No Gajeel, let's go there!" she pointed at the Fairy Tail building. He looked at her confused. What did she want?

"Listen, Gajeel." Levy began she walked over to Gajeel and cupped his cheek in her hand. His scent was pretty strong and Levy did her best not to throw up. Although this zombie saved her, she was still a little grossed out "I know you can barely understand me but I need you to listen. I work at the Fairy Tail Guild and we're working on The Cure there. We've been working on it since the first day and we've hit somewhat of a rut. I believe you might be able to help me with the research. We just need some blood and other tests. And to repay you for it and saving me, I'll let you stay with me at my apartment in Fairy Hills. You'll be a hero Gajeel! When The Cure is made, I promise you'll be the first to receive The Cure!"

He somewhat understood what she said. What he could understand was 'cure', 'help me,' 'tests' and 'stay with me'. Whatever she said, he'll go along with it. Because hey, he wasn't going to let what's his go away. He nodded. Levy smiled at him.

"Thank you Gajeel." Levy smiled "You're the best." He hugged her tightly and she could hear him whisper "mine." When he let go, Levy took a hold of his hand (although she was still a little grossed out) and lead him to Fairy Tail. During the walk, Levy thought of one thing, she was bringing a zombie into Fairy Tail. And for sure, everyone wasn't going to like this.

* * *

At Fairy Tail, everyone was getting ready to rescue Levy. Guns were loaded, smoke bombs prepared, first aid kits set and some were prepared for the worst.

"My children," Makarov began "It's always hard to watch you all leave on a daily basis to go hunt these zombies. But when one of our own is taken by one; that just makes it harder for me. It's been a hard road since The Virus took effect, and Mavis knows what caused it. But I do know you will all make it out alive today, we'll save Levy! We'll bring her back home alive!" The crowd of Fairy Tail mages cheered at the short speech. They never have been so inspired.

"Hey guys!" a voice suddenly said while the Guild Hall doors opened. Everyone looked back and was shocked to see who it was. It was Levy.

"LEVY!" they all screamed. They ran to the young girl and were about to hug her when they heard a growl.

"MINE!" screamed the owner of the growl. Gajeel ran to Levy's side and hugged her around the waist, shocking everyone in the room.

"T-That's the zombie who attacked us!" Jet screamed. The whole room brought out their guns and pointed them at Gajeel, ready to fire at the zombie.

"Guys, No!" Levy defended "He won't hurt anyone!"

"Levy! Get away from that zombie!" Erza ordered "He'll kill you!"

"He won't!" Levy replied. She looked at Gajeel and noticed a different aura around him. His killing instinct was beginning to take effect.

"Gajeel," she whispered to him while holding onto his arm "don't hurt them. They're my friends. _Please_ Gajeel. Do it for me." Gajeel looked at Levy and seemed to of understood her. He nodded; he agreed to keep his killing instincts held back.

"What the hell is he doing here?!" screamed Droy.

"I _asked_ him to come with me." Levy retorted.

"You asked him?! Levy, have you lost your mind?!" Lucy asked.

"I learned a lot from my kidnapping experience than I have in the past two months! I learned that it _**is **_ok to use magic-"

"**FINALLY!**" Natsu screamed "There is a God! I've been _dying _from not using my fire magic!"

"Right, anyway, I also learned zombies have two different types of saliva's. One that turns a human into a zombie and another that heals yo-"

"Levy," Jet said in a serious tone "Has he bitten you?"

"What? No!" Levy replied "He healed me. After I had a run in with the bad zombie-"

"You had a run in with that zombie?!" Gray screamed.

"I was trying to get back to the guild myself when-"

"Levy! How could you be so careless?" Droy screamed.

"I wasn't. I had my ma-"

"First you were kidnapped," Jet began "then attacked, now you bring the zombie who kidnapped you to the guild?! Levy have you lost your-"

"**GAJEEL SAVED MY LIFE OK! THE ZOMBIE WAS GOING TO KILL ME AND GAJEEL STEPPED IN AND TOOK HIM ON! IF IT WASN'T FOR HIM, I WOULDN'T BE ALIVE RIGHT NOW!**" Levy screamed. She let out a few heavy breaths. The room was silent "I took him to the guild because I believe he may carry answers we've been searching for months. With his answers, we'll be able to have a cure by the end of the month. I'm also letting him stay with me as my thanks for everything." The whole guild stayed silent. Levy had a point. Although they may not like it, they had to comply.

"Levy my dear." Makarov said "Even though it seems dangerous, I think it is a wonderful idea. I think you're about to save a lot of lives."

"Master," Erza stated "although I'm not comfortable with this, I'll go along with it."

With that stated, the guild nodded.

"Now I have one question." Levy suddenly said while Gajeel was showing his affections towards her again "Why is he acting like this, especially towards me?"

"I might have an answer." Natsu suddenly replied. When Gajeel let go of Levy for a moment to look at the guild, Natsu walked up to Levy and held her the same way Gajeel has been holding her and began to nuzzle Levy's neck. She heard a growl and soon, Natsu was punched and sent flying into the air. He crashed and broke a table.

"Mine! Mine! **MINE!**" Gajeel screamed while grabbing Levy and began to nuzzle her neck continuously.

"Just as I thought." Natsu said while wiping the blood off his cut lip "Looks like he's a dragon slayer. And from that punch, an Iron Dragon Slayer."

"What does this mean?" Levy asked.

"Well, looks like he's acting out on Dragon Instinct. It's what's making him act like this towards you. It seems to me he chose you to be his Mate."

"M-mate?!"

"Yeah and he looks pretty possessive about it too." Natsu commented "I think this is what's making him not-so hostile towards anyone. His Dragon Instinct is what's saving him from falling farther into being a zombie." Levy didn't know what to say. This was all too new to her.A Mate? Could she handle that? After a moment of silence, she took Gajeel by the hand.

"Come on Gajeel," she said "Let's go get you tested."


	5. Chapter 5: Testing

Author's note: Alright! Chapter Five! As you probably noticed, I made a cover photo (if you want a better look it's on my Deviantart)! And fortunately, I got more time on my hands! (Thank you summer!) Well, here we go!

* * *

** Chapter 5: Testing**

Levy took Gajeel down the steps to the basement of Fairy Tail. The room had white walls with a light brown wooden frame on the sides. The room was filled with research on The Cure, machines that ran on Lacrima and supplies to keep The Guild running. Most of the supplies were barrels of alcohol for Cana. Cana always had that bad drinking habit. About 30% of The Guild's liquor budget went down her throat. But after The Virus; that 30% turned into 50%. Evergreen and Lisanna were working with a few machines, testing out a few theories they had come up with about The Virus but nothing seemed to be working.

"I just don't get." Evergreen sighed "No matter how many theories we test, they just don't seem to be working." Lisanna looked at Evergreen and smiled.

"Well, from what big sis told me, Levy brought back a zombie with her. And he's willing to help out."

"A zombie? Isn't that dangerous?"

"Not from what I heard. Apparently he took a liking to Levy."

"And he's here to save the day!" Levy added in happily. The two women looked and noticed Levy entering the room with Gajeel tailing behind. Although they wouldn't admit it, it looked like something was on Levy's mind. The girls studied the zombie before pulling a chair over and he sat in the chair.

"Gajeel," Levy began "I have to head home for a little bit, I'll be back as soon as possible." She turned away when she felt Gajeel's hand grab her wrist. She looked back and noticed his face had a look of concern.

"Don't worry." she insisted "I'll be back soon; Evergreen and Lisanna will take good care of you. I promise." She walked away and up the stairs. She took the secret passage to Fairy Hills and soon arrived back in her room. It was a stressful 24 hours and she needed a nice hot shower. She stripped herself of her hunting clothes and turned on her shower. While the hot water rained down on her she let out a deep sigh that let her rain down her stress.

_ Great, this is just what I need._ She thought _a zombified Dragon Slayer declaring me as his Mate. He's nice and all but I don't know if I can handle this._ Levy already had enough stress on her plate. She was leading the Fairy Tail mages into finding The Cure. She's the one who does the research endlessly. Yes, the others did their share of work but it was mostly to help Levy find this cure. She let out another sigh and began to remember a happier time in Fairy Tail. When there were no worries of a Zombie Attack, no necessary Hunting Trips, no zombies or Blood Moons. Just a time of happiness. She remembered how she would hang out with Jet, Droy, Lucy and one person. One person she couldn't remember. She liked that person a lot, but she couldn't remember him, her? No, it was a he. No doubt about it. She forced herself a smile and took a few deep breaths. _I can handle one more thing on my plate._ She told herself _I'm a Fairy Tail mage after all. _Levy turned the water off and dried up when she was finished and dressed herself in a yellow sundress with white roman style sandals and her yellow hairband with flowers on it. She took the tunnel again to Fairy Tail and soon arrived at Fairy Tail where she asked Mira for a nice hot breakfast.

"So Levy….." Mira began "you and a zombie, huh?" Levy blushed.

"K-knock it off!" she squealed "I-I didn't expect something like that to happen ok!" Levy ate her breakfast in a happy bliss while she read her book. Everything was going great until Jet and Droy walked over to her.

"Hi guys!" she smiled.

"Levy," Jet said sternly "we need to talk." Levy looked at her teammates with confusion.

"What's wrong?"

"Levy," Droy began "we want that zombie gone." Levy's smile turned into a frown in a matter of seconds.

"I can't get rid of him guys." She retorted "He's here helping us and I promised him he can stay with me as thank-"

"Then break your promise!" Jet screamed "We don't want some brainless zombie in our guild that could break you in a matter of-"

"Gajeel would never do such a thing!" Levy screamed. The whole room grew silent.

"You named that monstrosity?!" Jet replied.

"I didn't name him; _**he **_told me that was his name! And he's not a brainless zombie either! He can understand me… well, mostly. But he's here on his own will, even if I did want him gone, he wouldn't go that easily!" She gave Jet and Droy a very nasty glare. "I can't believe you guys have so little faith in me." They looked at her in shock.

"Levy! We have plenty of faith in you, it's just we don't trust that zombie-"

"Having no trust in him shows me you have little faith in me. He saved my life! I owe him a debt!" There was a moment of silence until Juvia walked in the room.

"Levy-Chan!" Juvia replied "Juvia is glad to have found you." Levy smiled.

"Hi Juvia," Levy replied "Is everything ok?"

"Juvia wanted to let Levy-Chan know that they need her down at the lab." Levy looked at Juvia with questioning eyes.

"Is Gajeel finished testing?" she asked.

"No," Juvia replied "Gajeel was getting his blood tested and he seems to of freaked out. Juvia came up here to get Levy-Chan to calm him down!" Levy's face turned into a look of horror.

"Was I right?" Jet asked.

"Shut up Jet." Levy sighed. She ran down to the basement and found Gajeel hissing at Evergreen and Lisanna who were trying to take a blood test. Suddenly, his hissing stopped when he took a whiff of the air. He could tell Levy was in the room. He looked at the bookworm and smiled.

"Mine!" he screamed, and literally tackled Levy to the floor. He nuzzled against Levy and kissed her cheek several times.

"Wow," Lisanna giggled "Mira-nee was right, this zombie really does seem to like you." Levy blushed at the statement and began to get up from the floor.

"Ok Gajeel," Levy began in a calm tone "Evergreen and Lisanna want a few vials of your blood. I'll stay by your side for this so you can keep calm." She sat Gajeel down in his chair again while the other two girls took his left arm and began to clean it with the alcohol wipes. "You can squeeze my hand if it hurts." _Then again with all those piercings this is probably nothing_. She thought. Evergreen took the needle and stuck it into the vein on his left arm; blood began to draw out of the needle and soon was put into vials. Lisanna took all the vials and stored the extras into a cooler while some went in to a machine for testing.

"Any results from other tests?" Levy asked. Lisanna shook her head.

"We did a couple of brain scans after you left, they should be done in a hour." said Evergreen. Levy smiled. One hunting trip going wrong ended up in receiving months or years' worth of research that could create a cure in a matter of days.

* * *

After Gajeel's tests were finished, Levy took Gajeel upstairs to get something to eat and get Gajeel some iron to munch on. From what Levy learned from Natsu, since he's an Iron Dragon Slayer, he needs iron for energy. This explained all the iron around the abandoned apartment. Mira placed a smoothie near Levy and some iron for Gajeel who immediately gobbled it down like it would be his last meal. An hour later, Evergreen walked up from the stairs and handed Levy Gajeel's test results. She studied them with wide eyes until she finished the papers.

"Incredible!" Levy exclaimed. A small crowd began to form around her.

"Well, what does it say?" Gray asked.

"According to Gajeel's brain scan results, The Virus had an effect on his speech pattern as well as his personality. Not only that but it worked a bit with his memory. This is amazing! Were actually getting to see what a Virus victim brain scans looks like!" Levy continued to look at the paper, studying it over and over again.

"What else does it say?" asked Lucy.

"It seems he's one of the first victims. It looks like he was there the moment The Virus spread. And I was correct on two different saliva's."

"What about his blood results?"

"It's going to take a few days for the results to come back." Levy shook her head "The reason is because were pin-pointing The Virus in his blood and try to find out what's the main cause of it."

"You've done great Levy." smiled Makarov "With this information; we will have a cure in no time!" The guild cheered at this revelation and began to party like there was no tomorrow. Gajeel looked around the guild with wonder. It looked to Levy he was never in this type of scenery or even into a place like Fairy Tail. The Party atmosphere eventually began to die down and around sunset, people began to take the secret tunnels home.

* * *

"Come on Gajeel," Levy said "Let's head home." Levy guided Gajeel to the secret tunnel and they walked their way to Fairy Hills. This was the first time a zombie ever entered the tunnels. They arrived at Fairy Hills and soon entered Levy's apartment.

"Here we are!" she told Gajeel. Gajeel entered the room and began to wander around the room. He sniffed the air and knew right away; it smells just like her. "I'm going to take a shower and get changed. I'll be back soon." She grabbed a pair of pajamas and left for her bathroom. She showered again so she could let today's dirt wash away. When she finished, she changed into her pajamas and walked out of the bathroom. She was surprised to find Gajeel climbing some of her bookshelves to either check out her room from above or to look at a book that caught his interest. He stopped mid-climb when he noticed Levy enter the room.

"Mine!" he yelled again. He dashed off the bookshelf and tackled her to the ground. He kissed her senseless at that point. "Mine!" Levy looked at him for a moment.

"Can you say anything besides 'Mine'?" Levy asked.

"Sh-shrimp." He suddenly said. Levy's eyes widened. Was he hungry for seafood or something? "My shrimp!" he began to kiss Levy senseless again.

_ Oh_ _great_.Levy thought _now I have a nickname._ While he continued to show his affections Levy suddenly stopped him and asked "Do you want to take a shower?" The zombie looked at Levy and nodded. Seeming to understand what she just said. He got up and soon left for the bathroom. Closing the door behind him and soon, Levy could hear the shower running. _Well, at least he can bathe._ She thought. Maybe Gajeel actually bathing might make him more tolerable. She grabbed herself a cup of cocoa and a book she was currently reading. She headed straight for her bed and began to read the book. Soon, she became oblivious to the world around her. Gajeel left the shower and noticed her sitting in her bed and reading. He climbed up right next to her and began to try to get the Solid Script Mage's attention. Soon, he decided to snatch the book from her. That got her out of her trance.

"Gajeel!" she squeaked.

"Gihihi." he laughed. She managed to grab the book from him and mark where she left off. Gajeel then grabbed the bookworm and smothered her with affection.. His horrible scent was gone by now; replace with a fresh clean scent and iron. Levy could actually tolerate him now. When he finished smothering her with affection, Levy grabbed the book and continued to read. Five minutes into her reading, she felt like she was being watched. She looked to her right and noticed Gajeel watching her read. He seemed to of enjoyed this.

"Do you want me to read to you Gajeel?" Levy asked the zombie Dragon Slayer. He gave her a nod. Levy placed a bookmark where she left off and began from the beginning of the book. She read to him while he watched with most interest. After about five chapters of the book, Levy soon heard snoring. Gajeel fell asleep. Levy placed another bookmark so she knew where she left off with him and put some of the blankets over him. She studied the zombie's features while he slept. He was actually a pretty handsome guy. His piercings seemed to of complimented his appearance instead of ruin it. She gently took her hand and stroked his cheek while he slept. This had to be one of the only times she seen Gajeel look so peaceful in their 24 hours together. Levy began to think about Gajeel before he became a zombie. He must have made some girl happy... had he? Was that girl still around? Or was she... No, Levy couldn't think like that. And neither did she want to.

She turned off the light on her nightstand and snuggled into her bed. She was happy to be in her own bed again. Right when sleep was about to cast it's spell on her; a question came into her mind that made her wide awake. She wanted to ask Gajeel this question but instead asked herself this question.

_Gajeel, what are we going to do with you on The Blood Moon?_


	6. Chapter 6: Battle On The Blood Moon:prt1

Author's Note: Alright! Chapter 6! This is going to be a two part special. I still am in shock about last Friday's chapter of Fairy Tail. I feel completely bad for Gray, The Milkovic family and especially Gray's dad (May Silver FullBuster RIP). To be honest though, I didn't even see that coming. I saw the whole 'Gray I am your Father' thing coming but not the 'Surprise! I'm Deliora, your master died for nothing!' part. Well anyway, back to the story!

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Battle on the Blood Moon: Part 1**

Levy woke up the next morning. She stretched her arms and rolled over to her right side. She shot her eyes wide open when she found the right side of her bed unoccupied.

"Gajeel?" she said out loud; nothing. She began to search her room; worried about the zombie. She stopped in her tracks. The zombified Dragon Slayer was nowhere to be found and here she was, searching for him. Was she starting to grow feelings for him? She shook away those thoughts. She liked him because he was helpful and saved her life, but feelings of more than just friends; to her that was crazy. She began to chuckled at those feelings when she heard her door burst open. She shrieked in shock but was relieved to only discover it was Gajeel.

"Gajeel, where have you been?" she asked. Gajeel didn't reply, instead he walked into the room but coated in blood. Levy discovered he went hunting. It looks like his killing instincts were kicking in again so he decided to go hunting for an animal instead. _I hope that's not human blood._ She thought_._ Levy took a closer look and noticed something in Gajeel's arms. It was white, fluffy and moving.

"What is that?" she asked Gajeel. Gajeel held onto the fluffy white object with both hands; he then revealed what it was. It was a white bunny. He handed it over to Levy. It looked like it was a gift for her. "Aw! Gajeel! Thank you!" She took the bunny and began to cuddle it in her arms. The white fur began to tickle Levy's skin.

"Mine!" Gajeel suddenly said. He walked over to Levy and began wrap his arms around her waist while kissing her head and she held onto the bunny.

"It's adorable Gajeel." She smiled. Suddenly, Levy remembered something; something important. What were they going to do with Gajeel? The Blood Moon was tomorrow night and they had no plan on what to do with the zombie.

"Gajeel," Levy suddenly said "I just remembered the Blood Moon is tomorrow night. What are we going to do with you?" Gajeel and looked at her with a simple shrug "Gajeel, The Blood Moon has a real nasty effect on zombies. You'll be a mindless killing machine the moment that Blood Moon rises. We got to get you somewhere so you won't be a danger." Gajeel gave Levy a look. He knew what she just said (well most of it). He wanted to stay with her; his Mate. But he knew this was for the safety of everyone around him, including her. He nodded at her words.

"Thank you for understanding Gajeel."

* * *

After spending the hour getting ready for the day, Levy and Gajeel left for the guild. Levy only had one thought on her mind and that was to get Gajeel into some safe haven until The Blood Moon was over. When they arrived at the guild, they discovered the guild in its usual state. Knock out Drag Outs galore. And who was the one to start it all? Natsu & Gray.

"I told you Flame Brain! I haven't seen your stupid scarf!" Gray screamed.

"Knock it off Popsicle Ass! I know you know where my scarf is!" Natsu screamed back.

"Oh boy." Lucy muttered under her breath while Levy and Gajeel joined her "Here we go again."

"They haven't had a fight in a while haven't they?" Mira asked while leaving Levy and Gajeel's respective breakfasts on the table.

"Not since the first Blood Moon." Lucy replied. Levy gasped when she heard that.

"That's right!" Levy said while mentally smacking herself for forgetting. Because of Natsu and Gray's first fight in months, she forgot for a moment the subject she wanted to speak about "I need to see The Master. We need to get Gajeel somewhere safe during tomorrow's Blood Moon." Lucy and Mira's eyes widened hearing this.

"I completely forgot about that!" Mira shrieked "We'll have to get magic sealing cuffs for him in order to keep him at bay. We'll keep him in the guild's dungeon-"

"We have a dungeon?" Levy questioned "Since when?"

"It was to replace that old peeping room The Master made under the pool. We just finished decorating it not too long ago, thanks to Laki's torture devices."

"Well…. At least it's been put to good use." Levy said in an uneasy tone. The sound of Laki's torture devices in the dungeon made a shiver go down her spine. "I-isn't there another way? Like can't we create a suppressant on The Virus so Gajeel will be barley affected?" Mira shook her head.

"Levy, you know as well as I know about making a suppressant." Mira said sadly "Since we don't know what The Virus is made of, we can't create a cure or a suppressant until we know for sure."

She looked at Gajeel while he continued to eat. Levy then let out a sigh. _Looks like it can't be helped. _She thought _but, it's for his own good._

"Alright Mira, Have the dungeon set up before tomorrow night. May as well get everything set up for The Blood Moon in case of another attack." Mira nodded and left for Makarov's office while Levy and Lucy watched Natsu and Gray's fight with Gajeel watching curiously as if to say he wanted to join the fight.

* * *

The next day came a lot quicker than Levy expected. The guild spent the entire day preparing for The Blood Moon. They boarded the windows, sealed the door to the point no one could get in or out, filled up on guns and ammunition, Erza re-quipping into a black half top that showed a large amount of her cleavage, military pants, combat boots, her hair in a ponytail, black paint painted into streaks on each of her cheeks, guns in every pocket or place you could imagine and different types of ammo on her belt. And surprisingly to Levy; Porlyusica was carrying around a mini gun instead of her usual broomstick. Levy took Gajeel down to the dungeon around sunset and put the magic sealing cuffs on his wrists. Before she had the Master lock the cell door, she walked over to him and surprisingly gave him a hug. Just to soothe him.

"Don't worry." She told him "This is only for tonight and for everyone's safety. I promise I'll be back in the morning for you."

"Mine!" he suddenly said. He made a motion as if to say he wanted her to stay.

"I'll be back for you tomorrow morning." She assured him "This is only for tonight. I would stay but I have to be upstairs for guard duty." She then looked around hoping no one could hear what she was going to say next "If I get off of guard duty early, I'll come visit you." She surprisingly then gave him a small kiss on the cheek and left the dungeon. Makarov closed the cell door and locked it. When Gajeel was all alone, he slumped down to the ground and muttered something only he could hear. "Levy."

Levy went straight for the bar after her visit to Gajeel and ordered lemonade while she sat deep in thought. _Did I really just kiss him on the cheek?!_ She thought _Oh God! Why did I do that?! _Yes, she was starting to care about Gajeel's well-being but no, she couldn't fall for him. She loves someone else. That one person she couldn't remember. She had strong feelings for them. She really wished she could remember him. But for some reason; every time she tried, a wall or a fog would cloud her mind and she would come up with nothing. Who was he? What happened to him? Well, now wasn't a time for romance. Now was a dangerous night. She told herself that she cares about Gajeel and that kiss was just a way to reassure him.

* * *

After drinking her lemonade, Levy walked up to the balcony to meet Natsu, Mira and Azlack. They had the first shift for guard duty tonight. Since tonight was a very dangerous night, everyone in the guild was asked to stay at the guild for the night for protection reasons. In case of another attack; they were to take guard duty. A bunch of clouds began to move away and soon, a blood red moon shone high in dark night sky. It was The Blood Moon.

"Is it me, or does The Blood Moon seem a little brighter than last time?" Natsu asked suddenly.

"It could be your imagination Natsu." Mira smiled "You do have an overactive imagination sometimes."

"I don't know." Levy suddenly said "It does look a little brighter. And to be honest, I don't know if it's a good thing, or a bad thing." Mira and Natsu stared at Levy for a moment with concern. This could be an issue. Azlack, who was keeping watch, suddenly noticed something in the distance. It looked like a crowd… No, it was an army….. **A ZOMBIE ARMY**.

"Sound the alarm!" Azlack screamed "We got company!" Mira ran to the lacrima that was put there in case of a zombie attack and pressed the button, activating the lacrima. A loud noise screeched through the guild. People who fell asleep in their sleeping bags got up and grabbed their weapons. They ran up to the secret tunnel that leads directly outside the guild. They got out one by one and stood together; ready to fight.

"Here they come!" Erza screamed. She re-quipped out of her pajamas and into her gear that she prepared for this fight and as soon as they began to attack; Erza set off the first round of magic bullets.

"**Ice Make: Machine gun!" **Gray screamed. A machine gun made out of pure ice soon appeared in his hands and he began to shoot wildly at the zombies.

"I'm all fired up!" Natsu screamed **"Fire Dragon's: ROAR!"** A huge amount of flames began flying out of Natsu's mouth and was a direct hit on the zombies. Bisca, being the sniper she is; began to shoot at zombies that were far away, getting a ton of direct hits. But, something seemed to be different. Some of the zombies were getting back up.

"Erza we got a problem!" Bisca screamed "Some of those zombies are getting back up! I don't know how that's even possible! They usually fall to the ground!" She continued to shoot until she couldn't keep track of the amount that was approaching "They're too many! I can't shoot that many at the same time!"

"Retreat into the guild!" Erza screamed "We can finish them off there!" Everyone began backing away and into the tunnels. (Except for Natsu, who was too dense to listen to Erza's orders and had to have Happy fly him out of the way). The zombies busted through the door, of the guild without hesitation or difficultly. Gun fire shot out through the guild and hit a few zombies. Only for the zombies to get back up and fight again like they were never injured.

"They're too many!" Jet screamed.

"I think this could be it!" Droy screamed.

"Not it's not, were not going to die! Not while I'm around!" Levy yelled "Were Fairy Tail Mages and were not going down without a fight!" They ran up the stairs of the guild to the second floor and began to shoot at the zombies below.

* * *

Gajeel was going berserk. He was trying his best to free himself from his handcuffs as well as bust out of his jail cell. He began to thrash wildly in his cell. An odd red tint added to his already red eyes. The Blood Moon was having a horrible effect on him.

"L-levy." He began to mutter "Levy." He continued to try and break the cuffs on his hands while muttering "Levy" over and over again. He growled continuously. He was trying to fight The Blood Moon but he seemed to be failing miserably. There was a battle going on and he wanted in on it.

* * *

The amount of zombies that were attacking was piling up. Levy couldn't keep count. 20? 40? Maybe close to 100? 1,000? She hasn't seen this many since the last Blood Moon. There were probably even more! She was shooting at each zombie that was nearby, kicking any of them that got in her way. She even witnessed Porlyusica shooting at a small gang of zombies with her mini gun.

"I think I found something I hate more than humans!" Porlyusica screamed after she ran out of bullets and began to hit the zombies with her broom before re-stocking on bullets. Levy looked around and noticed Laxus who was back on his feet after his injury from the bad zombie was shooting away at the zombies surrounding him.

"HASTA LA VISTA ZOMBIES!" he screamed **"Lighting Dragon's: ROAR!"** A roar made out of pure lightning hit some of the zombies but barley had an effect. He then fused his magic with the machine gun he was holding and soon lighting filled bullets hit each zombie. Levy continued to hit the zombies with her bullets until something she never expected happened.

"I-I'm out of bullets!" She screamed. Levy needed to get somewhere safe and fast.

* * *

Gajeel continued thrashing wildly in his prison cell. These cuffs refused to come off.

"S-shrimp." He said under his breath. "S-shrimp!" he wanted Levy to be by his side. But with the Blood Moon lingering, his killing instinct was hitting overdrive. He wanted to kill something. Anything! But he didn't want to harm his Mate. With one more final thrash; his cuffs finally broke off of his wrists. Now he was one step closer to breaking out of there.

* * *

Levy fought every zombie in the area with her magic. She was out of bullets, in the middle of a battle field and needed to get more bullets as well as somewhere safe; fast!

Levy jumped from the second floor and onto the first so she could grab more bullets. Just when she was close to the ammo; an arm grabbed hers and tugged her away. It was a zombie. No, it wasn't Gajeel or the bad zombie. It was one that was different. He didn't seem to be affected by The Blood Moon. Then, Levy heard him whisper something.

"H-help m-m-me." Her eyes widened when she heard those words. Suddenly, an odd shade became a part of the zombie's eyes. The Blood Moon was taking effect. Levy let out a bloodcurdling scream when suddenly; she felt something come between her and the zombie. She fell flat on the ground and looked up; it was Gajeel. He broke out of his prison.

"GAJEEL!" she screamed happily. But that smile turned into a frown when he looked at her and she noticed his eyes. They had an unusual red tint in them. The Blood Moon was taking control. Gajeel stood between Levy and the zombie who attacked her. Only one thought crossed Levy's mind at that moment.

_Is he going to kill me?_


	7. Chapter 7:Battle on the blood moon prt 2

Author's note: Alright! Chapter 7! I don't have much to say today but here is the new chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 7: Battle On The Blood Moon: Part 2**

Levy watched with fear as Gajeel stood between her and the other zombie. The effect of The Blood Moon was shining in his red eyes. He looked at the zombie and Levy. It looked like to Levy one of those stand offs she would read about. The suspense was literally killing her.

_What is he going to do?_ She asked herself. Suddenly, Gajeel began to grab his head and scream. It was like he was fighting The Blood Moon. _What's going on?_ His screams continued until suddenly; the other zombie began to strike out at Levy. But Gajeel took the strike for her. He turned his arm into pure Iron.

"S-she's mine!" he screamed. He threw the other zombie across the guild hall. It looked like to Levy the pain he was suffering had subsided. Although he was still clutching the side his head.

"I'm going to grab more bullets!" she screamed "Cover me!" Gajeel nodded. He ran and took a strike at any zombie who dared to get near him or Levy. Levy soon managed to grab enough magic bullets and rushed to the battle field. She shot at any zombie (except Gajeel) who dared looked at her. She slipped away to go find Jet and Droy.

"Guys!" Levy screamed.

"Levy!" They screamed happily.

"Levy," Jet said while shooting at a zombie "I know this isn't the time, but we're sorry about how we acted with that zombie."

"If it weren't for you, we won't be able to have a cure. Best part is; things can go back to normal soon!" said Droy. Levy smiled at the comment. It was true, in a few days the lab results would come back; they would find the source of The Virus and find a main ingredient for The Cure. Then, instead of this mindless "killing" they had to do, they can administer The Cure to every zombie in Magnolia and the rest of Fiore and life can return to normal. But the first (as Levy promised) to receive The Cure would be Gajeel.

"Thank you guys," Levy said with a smile "I forgive you guys. Now! Cover me! I'm going for the big guns!" They stood near her with their backs facing each side and shot at each zombie that got in their way. Levy pulled out from a secret compartment in her left pant leg a magic 416 Assault Rifle. Levy began her assault on the zombies while Jet and Droy covered for her.

* * *

Gajeel was fighting away at the zombie who dared get near him or Levy. Although The Blood Moon was still trying to take a hostile control over him, he still felt that urge to protect Levy. As he fought he could hear a voice in his head speak to him:

_"So, you're betraying your own kind, huh Gajeel?" _said the voice _"Your weaker than you appear to be. Protecting a girl? Especially on The Blood Moon, the time for you to kill!"_

_**S-shut u-up. **_Gajeel croaked out in his head while hitting another zombie.

"_Honestly, I never would have imagined it would be a girl that would break you free. Tsk tsk." _The voice continued._ "Seems to me she's going to be a problem; I can't allow that to happen."_

* * *

Levy was fighting as many zombies as possible. The Strauss sisters took their Take Over forms and fought many zombies. Everyone fought with all their heart and soul. Levy began to fight when suddenly; she felt something grab her by the scruff of her shirt. Levy looked behind her and couldn't believe it. It was The Bad Zombie. She began to scramble in order to get away. She needed to get away. She had to! The Bad Zombie pulled her up to his face. And stared at her; face to face.

"Well look what we have here." smiled the zombie "The little Fairy who got away." Levy stared at him, wide-eyed from shock.

"Y-you can talk?" she asked.

"Of course I can. I only pretend to be as mindless as the others. While these zombies have a speech impediment, I can speak freely, Thanks to the Master."

"T-the Master?" Levy questioned.

"I've said too much. Let's play a game Fairy. I let you go and you try to run away or defeat me. If you do either, you win. If you fail, I get to kill you." He smiled an evil grin showing off the blood stains on his teeth. He dropped Levy on the ground at that moment "You have two minutes to get the hell out of my sight." Levy looked at the zombie with shock. She needed to find Gajeel. But with all this fighting, it was going to be difficult. He blended in so well with the other zombies. She scrambled to her feet and began to run in the direction she last saw Gajeel.

* * *

"Gajeel!" she screamed "GAJEEL!" she blended into the crowd of her friends and began her frantic search.

"Levy, watch where you're going!" Erza screamed "You're going to get killed!" she shot at a few zombies.

"I have to find Gajeel!" Levy screamed.

"You can look for your zombie boyfriend later! Fight now!" Levy's whole face turned as red as Erza's hair.

"H-he's not my boyfriend!" Levy screamed.

"Yeah, right." Levy couldn't argue with her at this moment. She had a minute left and was running out of time. She ran as fast as she could while searching for him all over the battlefield. Suddenly, Levy spotted him. He was fighting off another zombie. Levy smiled. Her search was over. There he was. She was about to run to him when she felt something grab the collar of her shirt; The Bad Zombie.

"Times up." He smiled evilly.

"It was only a minute!" Levy screamed.

"Not by my standards. You should of known better little fairy." He held up his sharpened fingernail and put it near Levy's throat "Say your prayers Fairy." Levy screamed on the top of her lungs.

"GAJEEL!" she screamed. An iron club hit the zombie and at that moment, The Bad Zombie let Levy drop into Gajeel's arms, bridal style. Levy smiled at the zombified dragon slayer. She was so happy to see him. But Levy noticed the look in his eyes. The Blood Moon was taking complete control.

"Gajeel?" she asked. Gajeel began to growl a feral growl. Levy looked at him. _Oh no._ She thought. She jumped out of his arms and began to run for it. He chased after her while she ran. Gajeel was after her. His arm turned into a chainsaw and was swiping anything in its path just so it can get closer to her.

_"That's it Gajeel." _Said the voice from earlier "_Go for her, she's a nuisance anyway."_

"**STOP!"**Gajeel struggled in his head **"W-who a-are you?"**

"_That's for me to know and you to never find out. Now kill her."_

* * *

Levy was running for her life. She never had seen Gajeel act like this before. If she didn't do anything quick, she was a goner. She ran to the weapons rack in the back of the guild and found something that could help her out big time; a magic Taser. One with a Lighting lacrima built in it. She grabbed it but soon felt an arm wrap around her waist. Gajeel found her.

"Glad you found me." She said with a smirk "Cause then I can do this!" at that moment, she activated the magic Taser and shocked Gajeel. It had a major effect on him, but he was still standing. He lunged at her, knocking her on the ground.

"Gajeel this isn't like you!" Levy screamed "Don't you recognize me? It's me! Levy, your Mate!"

"You really think he can hear you?" said another voice. It was the bad zombie "The Blood Moon makes him delirious with blood lust. Me, it empowers. But for him; heh, let's say you won't be around to find out." Gajeel then raised his arm and turned it into a sword. Levy looked in horror. She never imagined it would end like this. He lowered it at a fast pace but it missed. Levy was stunned. Gajeel was still fighting.

"Sh-shrimp." He struggled "Run." He screamed in pain again while he tried to fight The Blood Moon. Eventually, he passed out.

"Hmm, he's more of a fighter than I expected." The Bad zombie said "Oh well. I'll kill you instead." He got closer to Levy when suddenly; he looked out the window "Crap! The sun's rising!" he got up, dusted himself off and said "We'll meet again Fairy. This isn't over." He gave her another blood stained grin and said "See you next Blood Moon." He then left along with the other zombies who were retreating from the fight. Levy gulped when she heard that. She has never been so frightened in her entire life. The guild began to notice the zombies leaving and celebrated. The night of nightmares was over. They won by default.

* * *

Gajeel began to stir sometime after they left. He looked around and noticed Levy was still pinned under him.

"Shrimp!" he said in a happy tone. He then attacked Levy with a huge amount of affection "S-sorry." He kept on chanting.

"Gajeel, you didn't do anything wrong." Levy said "You were just under The Blood Moon. It wasn't your fault." He gave her a hug which she surprisingly returned "Come on, let's go check the damage."

* * *

They walked throughout the guild and helped those who were injured. Wendy was busy healing all the major wounds with her healing magic while Porlyusica used a salve that prevented infections. Levy only had a few scratches and bruises but otherwise she was fine. They found a spot that wasn't heavily damaged and sat down. Gajeel held Levy in his arms and continued to kiss her while Levy began to wonder about the words The Bad Zombie said _The Master_ she thought _who is that? Could they be behind what's going on? Maybe Gajeel can give me some light on it._ An hour after settling down, Makarov and Erza walked over to the damaged stage and spoke.

"My children," Makarov began "last night was a very hard night. But like always, we managed to break through it!" The guild cheered. It was great to hear it "I have some good news and bad news. The good news is, besides a few injuries, some broken bones, concussions and internal bleeding that was fixed right away, no one was bitten or killed." The guild cheered at those words. They made it out alive.

"Master," Lisanna suddenly asked "what's the bad news?" There was a moment of silence. Makarov looked as if he was struggling to say the bad news. Instead, Erza said it.

"As you can see, the guild received heavy damage." She began "One room in the guild received the most damage; the basement."

"My booze isn't all gone is it?!" Cana screamed.

"Only one barrel but the rest is fine. Most of the damage was on the machines. Some of them don't even work anymore. What was mostly destroyed was The Research." There was a pregnant silence in the room.

"Erza," Lucy asked "What are you saying?"

"It pains me to say this but, all of our research is gone. As of right now, we have no cure or any chances of making one."

Levy felt a pain go through her chest. Gajeel grabbed her before she could pass out. Almost three months of research was gone.


	8. Chapter 8:

Author's note: Alright, Chapter 8!Thank you **so** much for all the views and reviews, favorites, follows and just about **everything!** I have to admit that last chapter of Fairy Tail was a bit of a tear jerker. AND I'M IN LOVE WITH FAIRY TAIL ZERO! This chapter of Worlds Apart is dedicated to the fans, and to never give up on your goals and dreams! Well, Chapter 8!

* * *

**Chapter 8: Tears, Discoveries and a Suppressant.**

"S-so it's gone?" Lucy asked Erza. The whole room fell silent after Erza announced that The Research for The Cure was destroyed in the Battle.

"All of it." Erza said solemnly. Levy was frozen in shock. She spent three months on that research and was so close to finding a cure; only to have all of this happen.

"Levy, are you alright?" Erza asked. Levy stayed quiet. She wanted to stay strong for everyone around her.

"I-I want to see the damage." Levy suddenly said. They looked at her in shock. Did she really want to see it?

"Levy, are you sure?" Lisanna asked.

"Please!" Levy pleaded. Erza stayed quiet for a moment before hopping off the stage and guiding Levy to the basement, with Gajeel, Jet and Droy. Levy's jaw almost fell from the shock of the sight. The room was completely destroyed; holes in the wall, papers scattered or destroyed, machines sparking or trying to function, one barrel that carried Cana's beer destroyed. The beer was spilled over some of the machinery. Wires were loose, the table was destroyed; even all of Gajeel's test results were gone.

"T-this is just so painful to look at." said Droy with tears in his eyes before he stuffed three corndogs down his mouth.

"We were so close... and this had to happen." Jet said with a tear in his eye. Levy stayed silent. She couldn't say anything. She worked so hard to get where they were with The Cure; only to have it blow up in her face. She tilted her face so she can look at the ground. Her face became shadowed.

"Levy, are you alright?" asked Jet.

"I-I need to be alone." Levy suddenly said. She turned away and began to climb up the stairs when she felt a hand grab her wrist. She turned around to discover its Gajeel. "Not now Gajeel." she said "I just need some space." Gajeel reluctantly let her wrist go. Levy walked up the four flights of stairs in the guild. She reached the balcony and looked at the red morning sky.

So much weight was put onto her shoulders. First the pressure to research for The Cure, the difficulty of finding one, then a zombified Dragon-Slayer declares her his mate, followed by helping her get more information than she ever obtained (that was a relief) and now, all of it was lost and she would have to work for it all over again. It was all too much to put on her. She did her best to hold her composure but finally, she couldn't anymore. Levy felt like a glass mirror; the more stress she received, the more cracks in the mirror. But with the weight of having to find The Cure all over again, the glass mirror finally broke; shattering into pieces. At that moment, Levy sat at the ledge of the balcony and began to cry.

Tears streamed down her cheeks and little drops landed on the stone balcony adding a slight discoloration. She really needed this; to relieve the pain she was feeling these past few months. Every second that passed she cried harder. About two minutes passed and suddenly, she felt a hand rest on her shoulder. She looked behind herself to discover it was Gajeel.

"G-go away Gajeel." She sobbed "I want to be alone." She continued to cry but she soon felt herself being lifted off the balcony ledge and was soon leaning against a strong broad chest. She looked up to discover Gajeel took her in his arms and held her while she cried. Gajeel took his hand and began to caress her cheek. She looked up at him and stared at him straight in the eye. His face showed concern. He could see the damage done to the guild but, why was she crying? As if she could read his mind, Levy spoke through her tears.

"Y-you wouldn't understand Gajeel." She said "I had a lot of pressure put on me because of that cure. With those test results we got from you, we could have had a cure for every zombie in Fiore in no time. But that stupid Blood Moon had to come along and ruin it. Now I have to re-do everything! I-I'm so sorry Gajeel! I promised you would be the first to be cured; but from the way things turned out, I won't be able to cure you so quickly!" She began to cry again but harder than when she started. Gajeel tightened his grip around Levy while she cried into his chest. He never felt like this before, seeing her like this; it hurt.

"L-Levy," Gajeel suddenly said. Levy's eyes shot open; did Gajeel just say her name? She looked up at him and stared at him with wonder "L-Levy, It's o-ok that you can't c-cure m-me right a-away, I-I can wait." Levy gaped at him; this was the first time he spoke a complete sentence to her.

"H-how can you speak a full sentence?" Levy asked "Your speech was affected by The Vi-"

"You reading to me." Gajeel struggled "I-I'm getting better because of you." Levy gaped at him again. Was her reading to him really helping? "D-don't give u-up, I-I know you will find a cure." Levy smiled and wiped away the remaining tears on her face. She hugged Gajeel for his kind words.

"Thanks Gajeel," she said after a sniffle "You're the best." They got up at that moment and left the guild so they can catch up on their sleep.

* * *

A few days have passed after The Blood Moon and Fairy Tail began to repair itself. The injured were capable of walking or out of their bandages. They repaired all the damage done to the guild as best as they could. Gajeel even surprisingly helped by using his iron to create support beams for the guild hall in case the roof was to collapse. The guild did their best to repair the machinery that was broken during The Blood Moon. Although some were going to remain with problems and others waved the white flag. Levy was sitting at her usual table; she was deep in thought. Even though it's been a few days since The Blood Moon, a lot didn't make sense to her. And she believed some of the others could agree.

"Levy," a voice suddenly said, snapping Levy out of her thoughts. It was Erza "You've been like that for the past few days, does it have to do with that zombie?" Levy looked up at Erza for a moment.

"N-no Gajeel has nothing to do with what's on my mind. Maybe he could answer something about it now that his vocabulary and speech is improving-"

"They are?" Erza said surprised "That's wonderful!"

"Yeah it is. But what's on my mind is something more complicated. Something's just don't make sense to me."

"What doesn't make sense to you Levy?" a voice asked. It was Wendy who decided to ask that question.

"Well there are two things that don't make sense to me at all; one: when the zombies attacked the guild, they mostly targeted the basement, right?"

"Yeah, they did." Erza said with slight confusion in her voice.

"My question is why? Usually they're careless with what they attack but it seems to me they were targeting that particular spot." Erza and Wendy's eyes widened in shock; Levy may have had a point. Both Titania and The Sky Maiden started calling the guild over to the table Levy sat at and told them the theory Levy just pointed out a moment ago.

"And another thing that bothers me is I had a confrontation with The Bad Zombie." The guild gasped hearing that "And what surprised me more is that he could speak! Perfectly too!" jaws dropped when Levy said that.

"What did he say?" asked Natsu.

"He spoke about The Blood Moon providing him strength instead of making him lust for blood. He said that his speech and strength was all thanks to 'The Master'."

"Who is 'The Master'?" asked Freed.

"I don't know. When I asked he said _I've said too much._" They looked at Levy with surprise. Levy then turned her attention to Gajeel "Gajeel, do you know who that could be?" Gajeel shook his head.

"Th-this is news t-to me." He said.

Silence then fell over the guild, 'The Master'? What does this mean? Suddenly; an odd shrieking sound was heard all over the guild.

"The hell is that?" Gray asked.

"Gray, clothes." Cana pointed out.

"CRAP!"

The sound went off again.

"Yeah, I hear it too." Natsu said "Sounds like it's coming from the basement." Levy looked at Natsu with confusion. She walked down the steps that lead to the basement. When she arrived she couldn't believe her eyes; the machine that carried Gajeel's blood samples was working! Not only working but they completed the job despite the damage it took on!

"I-I can't believe it." Levy said with eyes widened "Its Gajeel's blood results! They're finished!" The people who followed Levy down the stairs were surprised as well.

"I thought the lab results and machines were destroyed during The Blood Moon!" Erza said.

"I thought so too! But it looks like this little beauty kept working." Levy smiled. She grabbed the pieces of paper that the machine printed out and walked up stairs. She read them carefully. Eyes widened every time she read something shocking.

"I don't believe it!" she finally screamed after reading three papers worth of results "The machine managed to pinpoint the source of The Virus in Gajeel's blood and it turns out to be; the main cause of The Virus is Darkness Magic!" Everyone gasped when they heard those words.

"Darkness Magic?" asked Lucy "Who do we know that uses Darkness Magic?"

"Well, we got quite a list." Mira pointed out "There's me, but I only use it in Satan Soul. Freed, Jellal but no one's heard from him except Erza mayb-"

"MOVING ON!" Erza screamed.

"Lapointe, but he was a magic doll and he's apparently dead, Jose but no one seen hide or tail of him since The Phantom Lord vs. Fairy Tail war, possibly Ivan but I'm not sure.. And there's Midnight from Oración Seis." After counting, Levy realized there were only three-four possible suspects in this.

"What's the main ingredient for The Cure going to be?" Droy suddenly asked.

"It has to be Light Magic. But no ordinary Light Magic; it has to be the purest form of Light Magic." Levy explained "There are only two extremely pure forms of light magic; the first is White Dragon Slayer Magic-"

"That's great!" Natsu interrupted "All we need to do is find Sting from Sabertooth and we got a cure!" It sounded easy but there was one problem; no one has heard from Sting since The Virus started. In fact, Fairy Tail hasn't made contact with any other guild since The Virus started. They tried their best but no matter what they could never break through. They don't know if Sting was still alive or worse; turned into a zombie.

"Anything else?" Lucy asked.

"There is one; however we need to get as many as we can as soon as possible." Levy explained.

"Well what is it?" asked Juvia.

"Lumière lune fleur." Levy said "It's a flower that grows on the other side of Fiore. It's said to be the purest white magic in the world. In fact; according to legend, our ancestors learned a form of lost light magic by watching this flower. It says here that the flower is completely pure when it blooms. It's pure white pedals signify its purity. The flower's special ability is to absorb the world's darkness. As it absorbs, the pedals begin to turn black. When they completely turn black, the flower dies and is reborn again as the purest flowers in the world. We're going to need a bunch of freshly bloomed Lumière lune fleurs."

"Is there another way?" asked EverGreen "Like maybe The Master's light magic-"

"It's not pure enough." Levy explained "But I think it can be used as a suppressant to the symptoms."

"There's only one way to find out." Gray stated "Hey! Master! Think you can use your light magic on Gajeel?"

"Of course." Makarov said "Gajeel my boy, please come over here." Gajeel looked at Makarov with confusion. He then looked at Levy as if to ask if it was ok.

"It's fine by me, go ahead!" Levy smiled. Gajeel walked over to Makarov who got up onto the bar table. He ushered Gajeel to sit on the barstool which he did. Makarov then took his hand where a bright yellow glow formed. He put Gajeel's head between his hands and let the magic run its course. After about five minutes. The Light disappeared and Gajeel sat there blinking.

"Thanks old man. Gihihi." Gajeel suddenly said he turned around to look at the guild and screamed "Oi! Demon wench! Get me some iron here I'm starvin!" The guild's jaws dropped to the floor; yep, it worked.

"Gajeel!" Levy suddenly screamed happily.

"Shrimp!" He walked over to Levy and wrapped his arm around her waist "Gihihi Mine!" Levy rolled her eyes. Yep, he's ok.

"Can you remember anything?"

"Nada; but I do feel like my old-self again that's all I know." He hugged Levy and gave her a kiss on the cheek "It's all thanks to you shorty." He whispered "Even though I'm still a zombie, I know I won't be for long once you get that cure started. And I know I'll get my memories soon enough."

"It's the least I could do." She smiled. They hugged. Levy let go for a moment and was about to thank Makarov for this when she noticed something bothering Makarov.

"What's wrong Master?" asked Lucy.

"There's something important I must tell you all." Makarov suddenly said.

* * *

Somewhere not too far from the Fairy Tail guild; about a few towns away was a secret base where The Bad Zombie was kneeling to someone.

"Forgive me Master." The Bad Zombie said "I had no idea, I thought we destroyed all the machines-"

"You tried and failed." The voice barked "I ordered you to destroy all those machines and you failed."

"We thought we destroyed them! If Gajeel didn't betray us it wouldn't have happened-"

"No. It's that girl. She's the issue. I ordered you to destroy her that night!"

"I did my best and you know it!" Screamed The Bad Zombie after a moment of silence he spoke again "Sir, we just learned from the spy we sent that the girl discovered the main cause of The Virus and The Guild's Master used light magic as a suppressant. Gajeel is now capable of thinking for himself."

"What?!" the voice screamed.

"Now they're looking for Lumière lune fleur-"

"This is getting too far! My plans are falling from the seams! Find the flowers and destroy them or kill the girl! We can't let anything else happen!" With a bow and a nod, The Bad Zombie left so he could fill his master's wishes.


	9. Chapter 9:The Truth Revealed

Author's note: alright! Chapter 9! Looks like Makarov has a bit of a secret in this chapter! Let's find out!

* * *

**Chapter 9: The truth revealed.**

"Master, what is it you have to tell us?" Lisanna asked. The room stayed silent until finally Makarov spoke:

"The truth." The guild's eyes widened when they heard that.

"What do you mean the truth gramps?" asked Natsu. Makarov sighed.

"It's about The Virus. Do you all remember when The Virus started I said no one in Fairy Tail was affected? I lied. But I have a reason."

"What do you mean you lied?!" Gray screamed "You mean to tell us there were members of our guild that were affected. Are we at risk?!"

"Gray! That's enough!" Erza screamed "Continue Master."

"The day The Virus started; some of our own were out there. And they became the first victims along with some of the town's people. Some of you may remember about someone you cared deeply about but can't seem to remember more about them."

Levy realized what Makarov was talking about. She was in love with someone but couldn't remember them for the life of her. She needed more information.

"Are you saying that some of those zombies out there are our comrades?" she asked.

"Correct." Makarov said "Gajeel, you were a member of Fairy Tail before The Virus." Gajeel's eyes widened. He was a member of Fairy Tail?

"He was?" Levy asked.

"Yes." Makarov continued "Mira, Lisanna, you girls had a brother; Elfman. He was taken by the Virus as well. Gajeel and Wendy had cat companions who were taken, and Cana had a father. The day The Virus took effect; those I have spoken about were taken by The Virus. I knew you all would have to end up hunting your loved ones so I wiped your memories of them. So that way you wouldn't have to feel the pain of harming them or them harming you. Please forgive me for my actions. I only did this to protect you all."

Silence spread across the guild. No one knew what to say. Yes, Makarov kept this secret from them, but he did it for a reason. Natsu banged his fist against the hardwood table in the guild.

"We'll get them back gramps." Natsu said "We'll get them all back! We'll find those damn flowers and make a cure! Things will go back to normal! Our family will be whole again!" Tears formed in the eyes of those around Natsu "Gajeel, We'll get you cured as soon as possible! You're a member of our family and we'll help you!" Fairy Tail cheered. Levy shed a few tears of joy. Natsu was right, they will win this.

For the rest of the day, the Fairy Tail guild planned their way to getting to the other side of Fiore without any trouble from the zombies. They couldn't fly, Happy was the only Exceed in Fairy Tail at the moment. The train stations were closed from all the zombie attacks (much to Natsu's relief) the only other option was by magic car, carriage, or boat. Since there were risks of zombie attacks; they decided to go by boat. They will sneak into Hargeon tomorrow, get to the Fairy Tail Boat and sail to the other-side of Fiore.

* * *

That night at Levy's apartment, Levy was sitting in her bed reading her book while Gajeel walked out of the bathroom in only a pair of pants and a men's undershirt Laxus was kind enough to give him. He was drying up his hair with a towel.

"You ready for tomorrow Gajeel?" Levy asked.

"If it will get me cured then sure; I'm ready." Gajeel replied after throwing his towel into the hamper "To be honest I just hope there's someone there for me to beat up." Levy giggled.

"Well you'll hopefully have plenty of time for that when we go collect those flowers. This could get dangerous." He climbed right next to her and stared directly at her.

"When this all blows over and I'm cured;" he suddenly said "I'm going to take you out to the finest restaurant in this damn town."

"Y-you are?" Levy said surprised.

"Yeah, cause your my Mate. Well, you're not my Mate officially yet; I have to bite your neck in order to make it official. That's what I remember and what my Dragon Slayer instincts tell me. But I know you'd receive The Virus if I bit you now. So I'm holding off until I'm cured." Levy was stunned. Gajeel was being completely honest with her about this. For some reason; her cheeks turned a deep shade of red and her heart began to beat faster.

"Gajeel…" she said. Gajeel lifted his legs closer to his body and pulled the covers over them. He put his legs down and crawled into the covers "Do you want me to read to you tonight? She suddenly asked. She asked because she wasn't sure if he wanted her to read to him anymore now he had his speech back.

"Sure shrimp." replied Gajeel.

"R-really?"

"Yeah, I like it when you read to me. I always found it interesting watching you read." Another blush appeared on Levy's cheeks. She grabbed the book they were reading (which she finished by herself) and began where they left off. Eventually; Gajeel fell asleep. Levy watched the zombified Dragon Slayer sleep and noticed the guild mark on his shoulder. Levy didn't notice it because it was covered most of the time but now she could see it clear as day. Makarov was telling the truth about Gajeel being a member of Fairy Tail. Levy put the book down near the night stand and turned the light off. She began to snuggle into her side of the bed when Gajeel pulled her closer to him in his sleep.

"_Mine._" She heard him mumble in his sleep. Levy turned around to get a better look at the sleeping zombie. Her heart continued racing the more she looked at him. _Why?_ She asked herself _Why am I acting like this around him? Yes, I know he was a member of Fairy Tail before The Virus but we probably weren't that close. Am- am I in love with him? I-I can't be! I love someone else but… the more I spend time with him; the less I think about that other person._ Levy's head continued to spin in confusion. She looked at the continuously ticking clock and realized it was 11:00 pm. The lights went out about an hour ago. Gajeel's snores filled the room. Levy sighed and snuggled up to Gajeel for warmth. She soon fell asleep to the sound of his snores.

* * *

They got up and left early the next morning. The sneaking into Hargeon was easy; one team distracted the zombies of that area while the rest managed to sneak to the Fairy Tail boat. Eventually the distraction team joined the other team and they sailed to the other side of Fiore. Natsu naturally got motion sickness but to the surprise of everyone around them; so did Gajeel.

"So much for Mr. Tough Zombie." laughed Jet.

"S-hut up speedy!" Gajeel groaned before waving a threatening sword at him. Gajeel crawled over to where Levy sat and curled his head up to her lap. Levy felt bad for Gajeel; he's done so much for her in the past few weeks they've known each other. Sometimes Levy felt she could never repay him for the kindness he's provided her despite what appears to be his nature. Levy began to stroke Gajeel's hair while he groaned in pain. Suddenly, Levy remembered reading about the acupressure points of a human body and that some can relieve motion sickness. Levy carefully lifted Gajeel's head off her lap and helped him lie straight on the ground.

"S-shrimp what are you doing?" he asked before letting out another groan.

"It's ok, this will help you." Levy replied. She began to press on areas below his ribcage on his stomach and pressed a point around the wrist area of the palm of his hand. Relief filled Gajeel and soon he was capable of getting up.

"Thanks shorty." He said.

"No problem. I recommend you keep on holding onto that spot on your wrist. The more you leave pressure on it, the less motion sickness you receive."

* * *

The day passed and soon nightfall approached. They had a simple dinner of roast beef, vegetables and fresh water (ginger tea was served to those with motion sickness). While everyone got ready or was already asleep; Levy was out on the boat looking at the skyline.

"Can't sleep?" a voice asked; it was Lucy. She was wearing a simple pair of pajamas.

"No, I have a lot on my mind." sighed Levy.

"Want to talk about it?" another sigh left Levy's mouth.

"Gajeel; he's an incredible person but my feelings for him, I'm not even sure about. I like him a lot; he's treated me with kindness since day 1 but I'm still in love with that one person-"

"The one you can't remember?" interrupted Lucy.

"Yes!" Levy said "Him! But, the more time I spend with Gajeel; the less I think about that one person. To be honest, Gajeel reminds me somewhat of him. But I doubt we ever were close before he was affected by The Virus. I don't know what to do anymore Lucy." Tears began to fall from Levy's eyes. Lucy put her hand on Levy's shoulder.

"I know it's confusing Levy." She said "But only time will tell what you really feel. I can tell you do care a lot about Gajeel and there's no doubt in my mind he deeply cares for you. I can sense something much stronger than what you and him already have occurring after this Virus ends." Levy looked at Lucy with wonder. Where was she going with this? "Just let sleeping dogs lay Levy. Let your heart sort it out. I know it will make the right decision. Now go get some sleep. We have a big day tomorrow." Lucy then left back to where her bed was. Levy continued to stare out onto the sea until finally she went to the room she was assigned and slipped into her sleeping bag next to Gajeel.

She knew that she could sleep on her own, but Gajeel just wanted something to cuddle with. _Big softie_. Levy chuckled to herself. Since Gajeel moved in with her; she found herself unable to sleep without someone beside her either. Levy found it weird at first but considered it normal. The rocking of the boat soon lured Levy into a deep sleep.

* * *

"Wake up!" Makarov screamed "Get dressed and eat up! We're going to be there any minute!"

The guild did what Makarov ordered and soon, they spotted the other side of Fiore.

"There it is!" Levy screamed excitedly. The whole guild ran to the side of the boat to check it out for themselves.

"Look!" Lucy screamed "Up there at the cliffs!" The guild looked and was surprised to spot bright white flowers. _Lumière lune fleur. _They glowed like the moon in the early morning red smiled; things were looking up for them again.


	10. Chapter 10:Luminere Lune Fluer

Author's note: Alright peeps! Chapter 10! Yay! the tenth chapter! I have to say I liked the last chapter of Fairy Tail. Juvia really kicked skeleton guy's bony rear end huh? I found Gajeel and Natsu's reactions hilarious! Oh if anyone is wondering what Lumière lune fleur means it's French for Light Moon Flower.

* * *

**Chapter 10: Lumière lune fleur.**

Makarov parked the ship near the sandy beaches of the land.

"Remember where we parked everyone!" he screamed and they all jumped out of the boat and ran up to the cliff side.

"They're beeeeeeuuuuuutttttiiiiifuuuullll!" Happy said with stars in his eyes.

Levy studied the flowers. She grabbed out her book on plants that Droy gave her last Christmas and looked at the photo of Lumière lune fleur; exact match.

"Gather as many as possible!" Levy spoke out "Gather only the pure white ones! Any that are black or turning black you leave be!" Fairy Tail nodded and began to grab as many as possible. One petal could cure a single person but if they can get as many as possible; then the whole world could be cured.

"Hey Levy!" Natsu screamed "Is this enough?" He held a basket filled with flowers but to Levy, there was something off with the flowers Natsu held.

"I don't think those are my flowers." she muttered. Levy grabbed her book on flowers and studied the pictures. She found that the petals were shaped differently. More rounded. She soon found what she was looking for:

**éclater le décès fleur**

_Known for its highly explosive petals, the__éclater le décès fleur can clear an entire mountain side with just one petal and the touch of a human. It can be found nearby and easily mistaken for the Lumière lune fleur.__** BEWARE OF THESE FLOWERS THEY WILL KILL YOU! **_Next to the description was a black skull with crossbones; a sign of deadliness.

"Natsu." Levy said calmly "Put those flowers down gently and make sure no petal falls off. Those aren't our flowers. There éclater le décès they'll kill you with one petal!"

Natsu's eyes widened when he heard that.

"Oi, what's up with flame brain?" a voice suddenly asked; it was Gajeel.

"Natsu found some very deadly flowers." Levy replied.

"Tch. Sounds right, Salamander is stupid enough to find deadly flowers."

"What was that zombie breath?!"

"You heard me flame boy!" Natsu's hand burst into flames.

"Wanna fight me?"

"Bring it!" A fight broke out between the two dragon slayers. Not one that was serious; one that would be seen at the Fairy Tail guild. No doubt that Gajeel was a member of Fairy Tail before The Virus. Lucy looked out to the meadow that was nearby. It was beautiful, but the red sky ruined it. Lucy noticed something in the distance; like a heard or a stampede. No, it was much worse; it was an army of zombies.

"We got company!" Lucy screamed "**Open! Gate of the Lion! Loke!**" With a swift flick turn of the key, Leo the Lion aka Loke appeared out of thin air.

"It's been awhile beautiful!" Loke said "What's up?"

"Zombies. A crap load of them! Kick their butts!"

"With pleasure Lucy!" Loke cracked his fist at that moment and then summoned the power of Regulus.

"**Solid Script: Protect!"** The word **Protect** appeared out of thin air and managed to save a lot of the Fairy Tail Mages.

"**Ice Make: Cold Excalibur!" **Gray screamed and a large sword make out of pure ice appeared in his hands.

"**Requip: Heavens Wheeling Armor!"** Erza changed into her Heaven's Wheeling Armor in a matter of seconds.

"**Take Over: Satan soul!"** Mira screamed.

"**Open! Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!"** a puff of smoke appeared and there stood the maid spirit, Virgo.

"Princess is it time for punishment?" she asked Lucy.

"Just help Loke take care of those guys!" Lucy screamed.

"**Iron Dragon's: Roar!" **Gajeel screamed and a silver hued Dragon's roar with metallic pieces flew at the other zombies. While they fought Gajeel began to hear a voice in his head. No, not the type that shows your insane; the Telepathy type.

"_Zombies, I command you to destroy the Lumière lune fleur when you reach the cliff side. Any that those Fairy Scum are carrying destroy or kill them. But mostly; kill the blue haired girl. The one called Levy."_

"Gajeel!" a voice screamed; it was Levy. She snapped him out of the telepathy "We need to get out of here! They managed to break through the barrier!" Escaping seemed like a good idea; but the problem was there were zombies coming from the direction the ship was at. Gajeel needed to think of a way out of this and fast! He thought until it him. The deadly flowers! The ones Natsu picked earlier! He never took them out of the basket! Gajeel looked around to find the basket and there they were!

"Everyone! Get behind me! I have a plan!" Gajeel screamed. People immediately obeyed and got to the nearing of the cliff "Levy! Freed! Set up a barrier! I need time!"

"Right! **Solid Script: Barrier!**" The word **Barrier **appeared in the air; preventing the zombies who were at the cliff from leaving.

"**Rune Script!" **Freed commanded and runes appeared; doubling the chance of no escape for the zombies.

This was it; now or never. Gajeel dashed madly for the basket of éclater le décès fleur and grabbed a few flowers by the head. He made sure that they made contact with his skin before he threw them onto the ground. A huge explosion occurred. The cliff where the zombies were standing blew off; sending them straight into the ocean.

Gajeel fell unconscious the moment the explosion hit. He fell back into the ocean. But because of his unconscious state; he couldn't save himself. Was this it? Was this the end? Gajeel slowly opened his eyes and spotted a figure swimming towards him before blacking out.

* * *

"Gajeel! Gajeel can you hear me?" Levy's voice called out. Gajeel's eyes opened and his vision cleared to the sight of his Mate and the rest of Fairy Tail.

"You really scared me!" Levy cried before hugging the zombie.

"What the hell happened?" Gajeel asked.

"You blew up the cliff with those flowers." Natsu explained "Best explosion ever. It tasted amazing!"

"Those zombies didn't see it coming!" Gray added.

"But the explosion knocked you unconscious and you fell into the ocean with them." Mira continued.

"Levy jumped straight into the water to save you." Erza commented. Gajeel raised a studded eyebrow hearing this.

"Shrimp?" he asked.

"I-I couldn't just let you drown!" Levy said while her cheeks began to turn beet red "You saved me a few times and you helped me through so much! I ha-had to do something!" Gajeel watched her face as it grew a deeper shade of red. He smiled a toothy grin at her and hugged her.

"Thanks Shrimp." He said while tightening his grip on her. Levy's face remained a beet red while Gajeel hugged her; but soon, she returned the hug. Gajeel's eyes suddenly shot open. He just remembered something important.

"The flowers!' he screamed "What about the-"

"We have enough." Levy interrupted "Porlyusica will make a cure out of all the flowers we collected. Some of the flowers were blown off when the cliff exploded but there's enough so the species of flower isn't harmed in some way." Gajeel smiled. Thank God! They got enough flowers, people will be cured! He gave Levy another hug out of joy. While they shared their passionate hug; Gajeel heard the voice from earlier again:

"_My Zombies. Or what's left of you. Listen, the mission to destroy the flowers and kill Levy McGarden has failed. They managed to get enough flowers to create The Cure!" _Gajeel clutched his head. Why was he receiving these messages?

"Gajeel, are you ok?" Levy asked.

"_We have no choice; we must push forward our plan, Operation: Zombie World. And I, your Master; Jose Porla will create a new world!" _

The voice vanished.

"Gajeel, what's wrong?" Levy asked.

"I-it was a voice." He grunted "from The Master. It's that Jose guy we spoke about earlier." Everyone's mouths dropped from shock.

"J-Jose?!" Lucy shrieked. "The Guild Master of Phantom Lord?"

"Former Guild Master." Erza corrected "He lost his guild and position as a Ten Wizard Saint after the guild war."

"He's behind all of this?" Makarov asked Gajeel.

"Guess so; when The Blood Moon occurred I heard the exact same voice. It was egging me on to kill Levy. He took complete control of my body."

"So Jose must have found some way to create the Virus with his darkness magic." Erza stated.

"Gajeel, is there anything else he say in the telepathic message?" asked Levy.

"Yeah, something about a plan. He called it Operation: Zombie World."

"Z-zombie World?" Wendy shrieked.

"Yeah, something like that."

"So what does this mean?" asked Juvia.

"It means Jose is planning to take the survivors and have them turned into zombies." Levy said "He's possibly going to spread The Virus to the deadliest point. He's going to kill off the entire human race." Silence spread across the ship.

"So now what do we do?" Gray asked.

"We head back to Fairy Tail." Levy replied "We have Porlyusica make The Cure as soon as we get there and help her out in any way. We bump up security as well. Things won't be the same after today. One of us may not even make it out alive."

Makarov got the ship ready to set sail. Everyone remained silent until Natsu and Gajeel got motion sickness.


	11. Chapter 11:Stakeout

Author's Note: Ok, I just LOVED last week's chapter! The bet between Natsu and Gajeel oh god! Ha-ha I can't wait to see the results of that! Alright, this is where things get juicy! Oh and I FINALLY got a name for the bad zombie! This is the climax of the story and if I got some words misspelled I'm sorry I lost my correction software a few days ago.

* * *

**Chapter 11: Stakeout**

Porlyusica immediately grabbed and grinded the flower petals with a mortar and pestle to a fine pulp after Fairy Tail returned with them. She created a liquid out of the pulp and added it to another dish. To the people around her; while some watched, they could sense a sense of calamity and purity when that liquid drained out. Porlyusica added various plants into the liquid and mashed the plants in the liquid.

Levy learned that Luminère Lune Fleur had only a temporary effect on impure things; as pure as it was the impure item would be purified for at least a few hours. However, adding a few plants into the now liquid flower petals will make the effect permanent. Porlyusica worked for hours on The Cure; it had to be perfect.

"I need a few of Gajeel's extra blood samples." She explained. Lisanna ran down to the basement where a freezer was kept. Fortunately, the zombies didn't attack the freezer because they thought there was only food in it. They didn't realize there were blood samples in there. Lisanna passed a vial to Porlyusica only for her to look at it.

"I need it heated." she explained. Natsu walked over to Lisanna and heated the blood until it was warm. "Perfect" Porlyusica muttered. Porlyusica added a few drops of the essence of another plant into the incomplete cure and gently stirred it a few times. She called Natsu over to create a small flame so The Cure could boil.

"It needs to be ten minutes." she explained "Not a minute longer, or else we'll be back at square one again." Ten minutes have passed and finally; Porlyusica gently poured The Cure into a large bottle then added a few sprinkles of a plant into the mixture before closing the bottle and shaking it. Porlyusica then added a tiny drop of The Cure into Gajeel's blood sample and looked at it with a lacrima-scope; no sign of The Virus in the blood.

"It's finished." Porlyusica said. The guild cheered; then they all stared in amazement at the bright white liquid in the bottle; it was going to be over soon.

"Gajeel," Levy suddenly said "You should get a sip! You'll be cured!" Gajeel looked down at Levy and smiled.

"Sorry shrimp." he said "I'll wait with the rest of the zombies." Levy's eyes widened.

"B-but I promised you'd be the first!" She insisted "Come on Gajeel, there's enough for everyone-"

"You're going to need my Zombie abilities if we're going to stop Jose." he pointed out "I can wait my turn. Stopping Jose is more important than curing me." Levy stared at Gajeel before nodding. He was right; this is more important.

"We need to find out what he's going to do." Makarov said "We already know he's going to wipe out the human race. But we need to find out how." The whole guild was silent. No one has the ability to vision an event going on miles away. Gajeel could try to tap into the zombie communication method but he doubted he could. Suddenly, Wendy remembered something.

"Grandeeney!" she screamed. The guild looked at her.

"I told you not to call me that!" Porlyusica screamed back.

"No! My mom Grandeeney! She had the ability to create orbs of light so she could speak to people far away from her! I remember she once did that to send a message to a friend!"

"But Wendy, you haven't seen Grandeeney in years." Lucy pointed out.

"No, but I can try that spell." Wendy stated.

"How? Grandeeney never taught you that spell!"

"I remember she meditated to create that orb of light. If I can do the same thing, I can find out what Jose's up too." Wendy walked over to a clear spot in the guild and crossed her legs in a meditative position. She began to mediate and then; a bright blue magic circle appeared underneath her. A blue orb formed above her and began to draw near Gajeel.

"I can sense Jose's darkness magic inside Gajeel." said the orb with Wendy's voice "If I can home in on the original source I can find Jose. Watch over my body for me!" With that said the blue orb left. The blue orb followed the sensation of Jose's dark magic until she reached Oak Town.

_Isn't this where Phantom Lord use to be?_ She asked herself _Better get a closer look._ The orb flew into a shattered window which was once coated in stained glass. So far from Wendy's point of view, it looked deserted. Like no one took a broom to this place in a few years. The orb passed through the floor and reached the basement of the former guild. Inside were large mixers that would be seen in factories. But there was a bright black/purplish liquid inside the large mixers and they were connected by tubes; The Virus.

A man walked over to the large mixers and smiled, Jose. And next to him was the Bad Zombie.

"It will be all over soon." The Bad zombie said "This new, stronger virus will give us with more zombies."

"Excellent work Balthazar." said Jose "We'll release this into the air in two days and the people who survived the last spread will be turned into zombies!" A menacing smile appeared on Jose's lipstick coated lips "I will have an army of zombies! And people won't be needing money anymore and I can take the money for myself! I don't have to worry about them trying to de-thrown me because I'll be in complete control! Any survivors will be killed or turned to zombies!" A maniacal laugh was released into the air and the bad zombie called Balthazar laughed as well. The orb watched in horror and soon disappeared into thin air.

* * *

Wendy's eyes shot open after she made the orb form disappear. She was sweating up a storm and gasping for air.

"Is everything ok Wendy?" asked Natsu.

"What the hell happened?" asked Gray. Mirajane ran to the kitchen to grab a glass of water for the Sky Dragon Slayer. She thanked Mira and gulped the water feverishly.

"I managed to find him." She explained "and it's worse than we expected." The guild stared at her in silence "He's going to release a much stronger version of The Virus into the air in two days. The whole world will be zombies. He's doing this just for the money." Wendy then explained about what else she saw. A pregnant silence spread over the guild.

"So what do we do?" Juvia asked "Juvia is frightened! She needs Gray-Sama to hold her!"

"Don't bet on it." Gray mumbled to himself. They all looked at Levy for support.

"Why are you all staring at me?" she asked.

"You're the one who's been leading us into getting a cure. It's only natural to go to you for a strategy." Natsu said. Levy was stunned; has it gotten to that point?

"Porlyusica, is there anything special about The Cure we should know?" Levy asked.

"You know it has highly pure properties." Porlyusica began "The moment I added a drop into Gajeel's blood sample, the entire Virus withered away. I have a feeling if you were to pour The Cure into one of the mixers that Wendy described, The Virus will be purified and could create an even bigger amount of The Cure."

"So you're saying if we add The Cure into The Virus…" Lucy trailed off.

"The Virus will be neutralized and changed into The Cure." This sounded good but there was one problem…

"How are we going to stop him?" asked Jet.

"Same thing we did during The Phantom Lord vs. Fairy Tail war." said Lucy.

"We raid them and beat the living crap out of them!" Natsu screamed before letting a burst of flames out of his mouth.

* * *

Lucy summoned Virgo to create a tunnel from Magnolia to Oak Town. They traveled through the tunnel Virgo provided. They reached the town and were surprised at how deserted it really was.

"Wow, a lot less zombies than in Magnolia." Cana sarcastically muttered to herself.

"Thank you Virgo." Lucy said to the spirit.

"Is it time for punishment Princess?" Virgo asked.

"What is it with you and masochism?!" a freaked out Lucy asked.

"Something's not right." Levy pointed out "Why aren't there any zombies, shouldn't this place be heavily guarded?"

"Could be a lunch break." Natsu shrugged. Levy looked at Gajeel.

"Gajeel, can you try to tap into the zombie's telepathy network?" Gajeel closed his eyes for a moment. He began to concentrate; hoping to get something out of this; nothing.

"I might've been blocked out." he muttered "I ain't got crap."

"What about Warren?" Mira asked "He can try to tap in with his telepathy." They looked at Warren. _I can't believe I forgot about that! _thought Levy.

"Warren, can you-"

"On it!" Warren interrupted. Gajeel stared at the quiet town's buildings while Warren began to concentrate on getting into the telepathy signal. To him this place seemed...familiar.

"Something bothering you Gajeel?" Levy asked.

"Dunno short-stack." he said "For some reason, this place is familiar to me. Like a major deja vu or whatever the hell it is."

"Maybe we can get some answers on this mission." she said. Warren snapped out of his state after five minutes.

"I got in!" Warren said "We need to head to the river! They're stationed there!" The guild ran to the river. Everyone; except Levy.

To her, something was not right. It shouldn't of been _**that **_easy to break into the zombies' telepathy. The army was probably at the river; but something told her Jose was still at the old Phantom Lord guild. Probably sitting on his greedy ass, sipping away on his tea and counting whatever money he had a million times. While the guild (including Gajeel who wanted revenge) moved out, Levy snuck away and headed for the Phantom Lord Guild.

* * *

_Mavis what a dump!_ Levy thought. She was now staring at the decaying ruins of what was once Phantom Lord; it looked like Mystogan did a pretty good job smashing up the joint. She tip-toed into the ruins and made sure she was alone. Levy pulled out of her cargo pants' pocket The Cure. She was going to find where the mixers were and add The Cure in; she was going to save the world.

* * *

Fairy Tail arrived to the river and spotted the army. There, above the army of zombies was Jose.

"Jose!" Makarov screamed. A smile appeared on Jose's lips.

"Makarov," Jose replied "It's time we settled this once and for all. This is payback for the war all those years ago! Attack!" With the order shouted, the zombies ran to Fairy Tail and the fight of the century began.

* * *

Levy quietly walked down the creaky steps of Phantom Lord's basement and soon arrived to the basement. She pulled The Cure out again and smiled. _My time to shine again._ Levy thought. She looked at the black/purplish liquid while it bubbled in the mixers so she could find an opening.

"Well what do we have here? A little fairy trying to cause trouble?" said a cold voice. Levy turned around to see who it was; Jose. And next to him, Balthazar.

* * *

Gajeel punched every zombie in his way. He whiffed the air when he realized something; Levy was missing. Where did she go? Where had his Mate run off too? He punched another zombie before running off to find Levy. He hoped she was ok.

"Oi! Where did zombie breath go?" Natsu asked Happy after sending a _**Fire Dragon's Iron Fist **_into a zombie's jaw. Happy didn't respond "Happy? You ok little buddy?" Happy stood there on the battlefield staring; staring at a white zombified female Exceed who was fighting along with the other zombies.

"She's beautiful!" He squealed before hearts shot out of his eyes. He ran over to the girl Exceed and was planning to offer her a fish. Only to be rejected on the spot.

* * *

Levy stared at Jose and Balthazar. She put The Cure back in her pocket.

"Not gonna talk Fairy?" asked Jose. He stared at her before realizing something "Aren't you the girl Gajeel crucified to a tree during the war?" That stunned Levy.

"What?" she whispered.

"You forgotten haven't you?" asked Jose with a cackle "Gajeel was a _**member **_of Phantom Lord before the war! He was a heartless monster!" Levy stayed silent. This couldn't be true! Gajeel wouldn't of done such a thing, could he? Jose finally had enough "I should of had Gajeel done this when he had the chance. Thankfully I now have a new weapon. Balthazar, kill the girl." Balthazar smirked and ran over to Levy, ready to strike when suddenly, a flash of black appeared and there, stood a man who's arm was turned to pure iron so he could block out the attack; Gajeel.


	12. Chapter 12: I Remember

Author's note: Alright Chapter 12! This has to personally be on of my favorite chapters in the series. (I even started it a few days earlier than usual cause I like how I thought it out) Well, here it is! By the way, Thank you to the fan who suggested Gajeel enter** Iron Shadow Dragon mode**, I added that into the story! And I'm still in shock from chapter 396. I didn't see any of that coming! Also, You may of noticed I added a new story earlier this week, I'm going to continue with that and soon I will be releasing a non-romance story for Fairy Tail.

* * *

**Chapter 12: I Remember.**

Gajeel stood between Levy and Balthazar. He shot Balthazar a glare that would kill you in a matter of seconds..Scratch that, milliseconds. The moment was tense; Levy managed to get herself up and to Gajeel's side.

"Thanks." she smiled.

"Tch. You seriously think I'm going to let what's mine get hurt?" he asked her. Jose released an evil cackle.

"How strange," he began "strange that my best weapon at one point is now a Fairy Tail wizard who's in love."

"Shaddup loser!" Gajeel screamed "This is for payback for all that you've done to me!" Gajeel's arm turned into a sword and he ran after Jose. But Balthazar blocked the attack.

"Heheh. Stupid Dragon Slayer." Balthazar smirked "You really think you can stop Master Jose?"

"Fairy Tail did once." said Gajeel "And we'll do it again! **Iron Shadow Dragon Mode!**"

Gajeel's body began to change into well toned iron. Shadows began to swarm around him as he began to unleash a great amount of energy towards the enemy.

**"Iron Shadow Dragon's: Roar!" **a roar mixed with iron and shadows hit the zombie with brute force **" Iron Shadow Dragon's: Club!" **an Iron club surrounded by shadows hit the zombie square in the face.

**"Solid Script: Fire!" **The word **'Fire' **appeared out of thin air and launched at Jose, who dodged it.

"Stupid girl." Jose cackled "You really think you could defeat me?!"

"You hurt my friends and Gajeel! I won't ever forgive you!" Levy screamed before sending the word **'Lightning' **at him which he easily dodged. He laughed at Levy's expense.

"Stupid Fairy." he said" I'm a former Ten Wizard Saint! Taking me down is going to be the biggest pain in the ass you ever felt!" he grabbed Levy's arm and twisted it behind her "But I just have a question for someone who's a member of Fairy Tail." his grip got tighter on her "Do fairies even have tails?" he put his grip to the tightest it could go. Just then, Gajeel jumped and hit Jose before Balthazar stuck him.

"Gajeel!" Levy screamed. She ran over to where Gajeel fell and helped him up "Are you ok?" he nodded.

"How touching." Jose cooed "To see that you care for him despite your past and that he's now a zombie. Well, let's see how you feel when I turn up the pace." A blood red Magic circle appeared in front of Jose "Gajeel boy, kill the girl."

"Oh ya, like Gajeel is going to listen to you." Levy mocked "Right Gajee-" she cut herself off when she heard a low growling noise. She looked at Gajeel and noticed something different with him; his eyes were the same shade of red during The Blood Moon!

"Gajeel?" Levy questioned. Gajeel didn't respond; he turned his arm into a large sword and swung it at Levy. Levy managed to dodge the attack and summersault backwards.

"What did you do to Gajeel?!" she screamed at Jose. Jose let out a small chuckle.

"Same thing I do to _**all **_the zombies on The Blood Moon." Jose simply replied "I cast a Zombie Control spell."

"What?" Levy questioned. Levy knew a lot about different types of magic though reading her books but she _**never **_heard of a spell like that.

"A spell I created." Jose replied "I use the spell on all the zombies. One zombie costs very little magic, a small army is only a quarter of my magic. When I cast it on the full moon; **THAT **is when it's at it's strongest." Levy looked stunned._So that's how The Blood Moon started._ Levy thought.

"You bastard!" Levy screamed.

"Thank you." Jose said "Now! Kill her!" This is a deadly situation; she needed to snap Gajeel out of this spell and _fast!_ Gajeel ran toward her with his arm turned into an iron club.

**"Solid Script: Lightining!" **Levy screamed. The word '**Lighting' **hit Gajeel and he stumbled back. Levy didn't want to hurt Gajeel. But with this spell over him she had no choice "Gajeel it's me!" Levy screamed "Your under a spell! Please stop!" Gajeel turned his arm into a sword and it acted like a chainsaw. He swung his way at Levy while she dodged his attacks. Levy tripped and fell flat on her butt. Gajeel climbed over her and pinned her hands over her head with one arm. Gajeel then turned his hand into a medium sized lance and pointed it at Levy. She needed to think quickly; get him out of this spell and fast! Without thinking, Levy did the only thing she could...

Levy kissed him; on the lips. The moment shocked Gajeel; usually he was the one showing affection, not Levy. But the spell over Gajeel broke and he kissed her back. During the kiss, Levy's eyes shot open; a wave of memories hit Levy. All of them were her time with Gajeel before The Virus. The night they met, they day he joined Fairy Tail, when he praised her for her abilities during Laxus's attempted take over of the guild, him declaring himself as her S-Class Trials partner, when he protected her from those Grimore Heart members and all the simplest things they did together that made great memories. Levy even began to remember the day The Virus struck.

* * *

_It was a bright sunny day in Magnolia. Gajeel sent Levy a note asking her to meet him at Magnolia Park. He had something highly important to ask her. Levy soon arrived at Magnolia Park and was infront of the tree. __**The tree;**__ the tree he pinned her and her teammates too._

_"Hi Gajeel!" Levy smiled. Gajeel gave her a smile and ruffled her hair._

_"Hey shrimp, how goes it?" Levy puffed her cheeks in annoyance._

_"I told you a million times not to call me that!" she squeaked._

_"Gihihi, I just do it cause I like your reaction to it." he laughed before his cheeks turned a slight shade of pink and looked away._

_ "What's wrong?" she asked him._

_"Levy, do you know why I asked you here today, in front of all places?" he asked her. Levy pondered for a moment before thinking of something._

_"Gajeel, I told you I'm over that!" she said "I forga-"_

_"It doesn't have to do with that." he retorted "Well, sort of. But it's a different reason." he walked over to the tree and ran his glove covered hand down the tree bark "This tree is where we first met. I know that it's a memory that we should try to forget but I want to make a good memory with this tree." Levy furrowed her eyebrows; what was he planning? "You see, when a male dragon meets a female, there are two things that could happen. The female dragon could just be considered another female and plainly ignored, or.."_

_"Or what?" Levy questioned._

_"Or the female could stand out to the male dragon. If she stands out to him, it means she never leaves his thoughts, he'll only love her and __**only **__her. No one else. He would even go as far as to die for her just to protect her." Levy's eyes widened "Well, the same applies to Dragon Slayers-sort of. Theres a few differences but I don't want to go into detail-" he stared at Levy "What I'm trying to say is; thats how I feel with you. Levy," he got down on one knee "will you be my Mate?" Tears formed in Levy's eyes. Not tears of sadness; __**tears of joy.**__ This was the next best thing to a marriage proposal. Well, this was technically a marriage proposal; but by dragon standards._

_ "Yes! Yes! I will!" She grabbed Gajeel and hugged him before she kissed him. After they kissed they held each other in each other's arms. They didn't want this moment to end. Levy shot an eye open and looked at the now darkening clouds in the sky. It looked like it was going to rain, but Levy sensed something; something __**dark.**_

_"Gajeel.." she whispered. Gajeel's eyes shot open. Oh God, this was not going to end well. A purple mist began to rain down from the heavens. _

_"Get down!" Gajeel screamed "Don't breathe the air!" _

_Gajeel grabbed Levy and covered her with his held her breath like gajeel ordered. He knew that there was something wrong with that mist and it was best he got it and not her. She needed to be safe. When the mist subsided, Levylet her breath out and looked up to see Gajeel staring down at her.; he was coughing. __**He got the full blast! **_

_ "Gajeel!" Levy squeaked._

_"G-Get out of here." he puffed "You need to. Leave. Take your headband and cover your nose and mouth. Don't breathe the air. You need to go and warn everyone what just happened."_

_"But what about you! You got the whole bla-"_

_"I'll be fine." he said "It's best I got it instead of you." Levy cried. This was suppose to be the best moment of her life, and it was ruined._

_"Leave." he said "__**NOW!**__" Levy scrambled her way up, put the headband over her nose and mouth and ran. The rest was blank._

* * *

Levy returned to reality after that moment. Gajeel's who's eyes shot open the same time hers did stopped kissing her and stared at her.

"Shrimp?" he questioned. Levy stared at his with her hazel eyes and then smiled.

"Mmhmm." she hummed. Gajeel took his zombified hand and ran it against her cheek. Levy held his hand while he placed his hand gently on her cheek and she did the same.

"Mine." Gajeel said after a minute of silence. Levy let out a toothy smile.

"Yours." she told him before giving him another kiss. This kiss meant more to her because she realized that Gajeel was the one she was truly in love with.

They forgot the world around them for a moment until Balthazar pulled Levy out of Gajeel's grasp and held her hostage.

"Let go of her." Gajeel growled menacingly.

"Or what? Kheheh." Balthazar asked. Gajeel ran over to Balthazar ready to strike when Balthazar grabbed Levy's left wrist and bit it. She screamed in pain after Balthazar took his mouth away from where he bit her and smiled as her blood ran down his already, blood-stained teeth. Gajeel's eyes shot wide open when he witnessed that. He turned his arm into a club and punched Balthazar backwards. He ran to Levy's side and hugged her tightly. Levy was bitten, and she may not have long.


End file.
